


Who am I?

by hellbells



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, Takers (2010)
Genre: Brian is John, F/M, First Time, Identity Issues, M/M, Plot Twist, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who am I? Is the biggest question any individual can face, and for undercover officers it can be far worse, Brian O'Conner finally found happiness, but only by living John Rahway, the Takers life. What happens when his life as John Rahway the Taker, and Brian O'Conner the racer/cop collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all begins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own the characters, would be decidedly richer if I did.  
> Authors Note: Huge thanks to Mswriter07 who was second brain and beta through the whole 34,000 words. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Brian O’Conner was doing his best to live his life and found the best way to do it was one day at a time. He had moved back to LA with Rome following him not long after the Verone operation had finished; it just wasn’t smart to stay in Miami after everything that had gone down. He was enjoying his work at the garage he now owned with Rome thanks to the money they had forgotten to hand in. Whilst cars didn’t have the same adrenaline rush that the UC work did; they did have something going for them and that was that they were without deceit, which could only be a good thing.  Brian had lived so long as a lie that he was starting to appreciate simple pure honesty - It was such a rare commodity especially in his world.

 

It was too bad that his peace wouldn’t last - Brian knew when his quiet time was over. It was the day he saw Bilkins at the door of his office. He somehow doubted that Bilkins wanted his oil changed - pity, really.

 

Brian sighed and put his pen down, and wondered exactly what the Agent wanted. He also gave thanks that Rome wasn’t around - he loved his best friend but Rome had never learnt to control his mouth. The last thing he needed was to be bailing his friend out of lock up.

 

“What can I do for you Agent Bilkins?” He asked his tone not quite light enough. He really didn’t want to know but sadly knew that he would at least need to hear Bilkins out. The answer was a shiny new badge. Brian didn’t bother to hide his amusement he hadn’t made a good LAPD officer so what made Bilkins think he’d make a better Federal Agent?

 

“You want me to go under? As who?” Brian was no longer acting naive. He’d learnt a hell of a lot in the last few years. Miami was the final op to make him lose any sense of awe about policing. He’d come to realise that the only difference between a cop and a criminal was one bad decision.  Brian definitely was operating under a policy of once bitten, twice shy. He did notice the wry smile that Bilkins gave him in return for his question.

 

Bilkins threw him a folder, which he opened and got a surprise.  If he didn’t know any better, he would swear that he was looking at himself, which was just plain weird.  Brian wasn’t stupid, he could refuse the job as technically he was civilian now, but the FBI could work at making his life difficult. Once you were in the door you never quite managed to leave and Brian was seemingly being dragged in further. He didn’t bother to hide his sigh; he’d do it as he didn’t see that he’d be given a choice. “Who am I?”

 

Bilkins grinned, “Well, you’ve always looked like a John to me. Rahway to be precise.”

 

“Why the fuck does he look like my twin?” Brian asked in exasperation. He was really fucking cursing the fates right now, as he knew that it was because they could pass as twins that he was being called in for the case. The FBI must be desperate to make him an Agent no questions asked.

 

Brian scanned the file and could see why the Feebs would want him for the case. Hell, this could have been his life if he hadn’t gone to the academy.  Brian was seriously starting to doubt Bilkins sanity. The last case he worked before Miami he’d pretty much gone native and now they wanted him go deep undercover long term as a Taker? Well, there was worse things to do and he could with his life. A small bonus, he was guaranteed to get all the adrenaline that he wanted - he just hoped that Rome wouldn’t burn the garage down while he was away.

 

_It never occurred to him that this would be the last time he’d see the garage. His life was about to take a turn, very much into left field._

 

Brian looked at Bilkins and could see the look of satisfaction in the agent's eyes knowing that he’d got his man. “O’Conner you get close, make friends, become part of the family and live the high life. Check out the photos on page two - that will be your new pad.”

 

Brian chuckled; it seems that robbing certainly paid the bills. It was a far cry from the cot in the garage that had been his bed in LA when he’d been Spilner.

 

“Okay, tell me everything I’ll need to know to be John Rahway.”  Brian said reluctantly.

 

From that moment, he’d committed and he’d learn everything he could to be successful. He’d listen to the prisoner talk about Rahway. He’d nixed the idea of meeting face to face. After all, Brian wouldn’t like to think what would happen when Ghost got released and met up with the gang knowing Brian to be a fake. Brian did wonder about the collective intelligence of most of the agents when he had to explain this. Still, he was growing as an individual as he didn’t bait them - He was quite proud of himself.

 

It took him two weeks to be ready and briefed, and he kindly didn’t laugh his ass off when he was offered instruction on the driving aspect. Instead, not having completely lost his mischievous edge he challenged the instructor to a race over any surface. The instructor picked gravel - it wasn’t a fair fight. A _fair_ fight - implied that both men had an equal chance of winning and while the instructor was good - he wasn’t in Brian’s league. He won. It was glorious. Bilkins was kind of cool as he split the sizeable pot he won on the bets as well. He was actually starting to like the guy - a _lmost._

 

It was the last hurdle that Brian had to jump through so that the FBI would clear one Special Agent Brian O’Conner to become John Rahway - Taker extraordinaire. Several agents had expressed slight concern over how easy O’Conner could slip into the role, but as there was no other option they were told to shut their cake holes.

 

* * *

 

 

The first step into his new life was getting into his new pad. Brian shook his head, for someone who’d spent his life robbing banks Rahway had a shitty alarm system. However, as shitty as the alarm system was the cars were beautiful - so beautiful that it almost made him cry - If he was the emotional type. He wasn’t the emotional type but he certainly had no problem taking them for a ride to test them out.  The pad was gorgeous and tasteful, Brian could definitely live here. Brian dumped his duffel on the bed. If anyone came to visit then he would say that he’d been laying low in Thailand enjoying the beaches and girls while the heat died down from the last job.

 

He scoured the whole house learning what was in every nook and cranny. After all, he’d be screwed if someone asked him a question that he couldn’t answer. It also helped him waste some of his restless energy. After an hour though, he was still restless so took the silver Porsche out for a drive. It was a hard life but someone had to do it.

 

It was a good drive as where Rahway lived the roads were winding and he could really put the Porsche through its paces.  The ride had only been for an hour but had helped settle Brian. It was simple he’d used the ride to push Brian down; the only way to survive these types of ops was to become the other person. It was just a happy coincidence that he and the mark were so similar.

 

He pulled into the drive inputting the code looking like he belonged. It had been a real good idea to the drive as when he came back into the living area he saw his unexpected guest. Sitting casually, looking like he belonged was none other than the big cheese himself, the leader of the gang - Gordon Cozier. Brian licked his lips, he wondered if Rahway was even a little bit gay. Hell, if he wasn’t then he was blind and a fool. Gordon filled out his suit so very nicely and the quiet authoritative way he held himself was as attractive as hell. It made him forget about the guy he’d let drive off into the sunset for a few minutes.

 

Gordon had wondered what had happened to John. He never checked in after the last heist and Gordon was man enough to admit that he was scared. So the minute the sensor monitors tripped at John’s, he’d gotten his ass in his jeep so quick he made the porter’s head spin.

 

When he’d gotten to John’s pad he’d found the duffel and snorted in disbelief - Thailand. Well, it made sense John was always a bit of a ladies man. So that is why he was currently very confused.

 

He’d watched the front door open and saw John step through. He gave his friend a thorough perusal making sure that the idiot wasn’t hiding any injuries. He’d done it more than once. The man looked like John, hell, he walked and sounded like John but this man was not John.  He was not John because never once, not once, had John ever picked up on any of the clues that Gordon had sent him over the years.

 

So given that the man in front of him was currently looking him over like he was an all you can eat buffet. It didn’t take a genius to realise that this was not John.

 

“Who the fuck are you? You’re sure as hell ain’t John, and don’t test me as Naomi has just gone back into rehab!” He exploded rapidly losing his temper.

 

Brian didn’t crumple or try and back track. He decided to throw the rulebook out of the window; if the Feebs had wanted a rule follower then they should never have asked Brian.

 

Brian sat down, looking for all his worth like he belonged and didn’t have a care in the world. His cocksure grin was firmly in place, “Truth … I’m Special Agent Brian O’ Conner and I’m gonna help you rob banks and get rich while eliminating your competition.” Brian broke off seeing the look of surprise on Cozier’s face, after a second he continued, “So what do you say? Sound like a good idea?”

 

Gordon tutted, well he certainly had John’s confidence but this guy took it to a whole new level. “Well honestly, I’m not sure whether I should kill you or fuck you.”

 

Brian wasn’t fazed by the bold statement but he rose to the challenge, “Well I’m not averse to the latter but I figured you’d like to get to know me a little more. Killing me is stupid you can’t make any profit out of me that way.”

 

Gordon chuckled, he was curious enough to hold back. Also if this partnership was even half as fun as he could see it potentially being … then this was going to be a hell of a ride. “Well _princess_ , tell me all about your little adventure.”

 

Brian took a minute to decide whether he should engage in this very obvious gay chicken bait. Trouble was that Brian had always struggled to not rise to any challenge. It was just the way he was built.  He got up and slid close to Gordon - who didn’t back away. Brian impishly fluttered his lashes, “Well _honey_ if anyone asks I’m Rahway just come back from sunning myself but for you _sweetie_. I’ll tell you the whole story.”

 

Gordon listened in disbelief and wonder. He knew one thing - O’Conner had a bigger set of balls than Rahway ever did and Gordon wasn’t sure that was possible.  He couldn’t believe that Toretto was blind to what was in front of him. Gordon though was the living embodiment of his job - he was a Taker, and he had no problem in taking Special Agent O’Conner away from **everyone.**  He could go along with sanctioned robbing and he would make contingencies in the meanwhile. He was a man with a bold vision and if he did this right - he could gain, Brian/John, the money and have it all. It was certainly a nice score from just one job.

 

He’d liked John and wasn’t a blind man - there had been lust between him and John, but nothing had ever come of it. Brian though, in the few hours he’d known him had displayed every characteristic that he found attractive and as it was wrapped in such a gorgeous package. Gordon had never been good at resisting temptation and he didn’t see why he should start now.

 

You see, as far as Gordon was concerned, he wasn’t too bothered about the road to hell, as long as he had fun along the way.  He suspected that if Brian was at his side - he would have so much fun that the destination would become irrelevant. He was starting to seriously like the future he could see unfolding. He stayed the night but being a gentleman he stayed in the guest room, this time. Although if he had his way that would change soon enough.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, as Gordon awoke to the morning sun, he looked out to the pool. The architecture was all angular and masculine but that was nothing to the man pulling himself up out of the pool. Christ, never mind thief, Brian could have been a model. No that wasn’t right he was being John, Gordon was a suspicious man so he’d stay close and assess what his angle was but he seemed honest enough. For a feeb, who was pretending to be a thief, so he could rob banks in order to tackle the criminal underworld. Just thinking about it made his head hurt so he moved back to pleasant pastimes like spying on his ‘new friend’.

 

Brian waltzed into the living area and picked up his towel to dry off. Gordon couldn’t help but ask amused, “You’re not shy are you?”

 

Brian grinned, and it was a winning smile, one that would have turned even a straight man’s head, “When we get to know each other better … I’ll tell you a few UC stories.”

 

Gordon couldn’t wait to hear them, he just smirked as he handed over some jeans, taking a peek as he did. “I’ll listen but if you’re gonna be John.Then we need to get you some new threads - John won’t wear it … unless it is designer.”

 

Brian snickered, “Sure. You sure it is not because you want to see me naked? Admit it.”

 

Gordon smirked, “Well I won’t deny that that will be a happy coincidence”

 

Gordon was a big advocate of mixing business with pleasure. In fact that was how he lived life so it seemed pointless to change now.

 

* * *

 

 

Brian stood in the middle of a large fitting room with a designer who was positively orgasmic over the chance of dressing Brian. The designer named Andre looked to Gordon and smiled, “Oh Gordon you do bring me the best treats.”

 

Gordon shrugged, “John has been needing new suits and I finally convinced him that getting them made for him was best.” Gordon trailed off as Brian casually stripped down to his boxers. Gordon could watch without shame which really was just the icing on the cake.

 

The designer listened with half an ear, he was running through all the wonderful things that he could make. The best of it, whilst he knew that John would pay full whack this was the best type of advertising. If there was a man born to wear suits and wear them well - then it was the man in front of him.

 

Andre would make a comment about how attractive Mr Rahway was but he didn't want to step on any toes, and given the looks Mr Cozier was sending, well, he figured that would be the case. The designer didn’t even have half an inkling about just how complicated the whole situation truly was.

 

Gordon though could not deny that he was currently a very jealous man. He had never appreciated just how much fun - fitting someone for a suit could be. Oh how he wanted to tease Brian, he could make the lithe man stand and direct his body to move in whichever direction he needed. His hands would not be impersonal like the fitters were. He would stroke and map out each muscle group - all in the name of making a better fitting suit. Plus, a good massage could be a seduction in its own right and Gordon knew how to make it right.

 

The designer listened and asked his new customer what type of suits he wanted. Brian grinned, "I want the best and ones I can wear to a club." A phrase that John himself would have said.

 

Gordon smirked, the club, the ones that the Takers owned would be O'Conner's real test. Still given what he'd seen here, he'd manage it. It took him knowing John very well to notice the very minute differences. And as much as hated to say - he liked the tiny differences, they were the type that would make him want to gamble and take more. After all, what was the point of being a Taker if you weren't prepared to take what you want? Gordon started to hatch a plan. If he could fool the others he'd make a move tonight.

 

Gordon decided to start a conversation, he wanted all of Brian’s attention, “You ready for the club, you’ll be fighting them off with a stick.”

 

Brian didn’t blush, he wasn’t conceited but he knew what he looked like. Instead he just fluttered his eyelashes, and teased, “You know, I might just stick close to you and the gang.”

 

Gordon was surprised; he didn’t expect him to flirt back. Brian though saw something he liked and wanted to make a move. Gordon was more than happy to rise to the occasion, “Well, if you’re shy - I’ll protect you.”

 

The dirty grin that was shot Gordon’s way showed just how unshy Brian was. Damn him, Gordon thought, the look promised him the best, filthiest night of his life. This was not fair, Brian was the one under scrutiny - practically undressed and yet it was Gordon who was hot under the collar.

 

The designer was unsure of what he should do. He was no stranger to appreciating gorgeous men and the two before him were no doubt beautiful but this was fast becoming a private event. The sexual tension had been ratcheting up in the changing room for the last several minutes. For the sake of his commission, he chose to exit stage left, “I’ll just go find you a suit suitable for this evening.”

 

Gordon waited until Andre had left before he stepped into Brian’s space. He wanted to see just how interested he was. Brian enjoyed the closeness and his eyes fluttered shut feeling the hardness press against his thigh. He moved into it, letting Gordon gain some friction. He was letting his new partner get off, but was going to make him come in his suit. He didn’t think it would get hotter.

 

_He was wrong, so wrong._

 


	2. Chapter Two - Honeytraps and Clubs

 

Brian had operated under the phrase fake it until you make it for along time. Only as an undercover officer - you couldn’t. One mistake was fatal. The club was teeming and he and Gordon had cut through the crowds with a practiced ease. Brian felt a little weird in the black pinstripe suit, mainly because it was the most expensive thing he’d ever worn. G smirked at him, “Relax you look good enough to eat.”

 

Brian wasn’t even given the chance to comment on the hotness that was G in a white suit because a regular patron of the club didn’t think twice before greeting 'John'. Gordon was impressed, Brian didn't even blink before he returned the greeting and he couldn’t have returned a more perfect greeting. It was clear that while ‘John’ may have been a Fed; he was very comfortable this side of the fence, and well, Gordon was more than happy to tempt him over to the _dark_ side permanently.

 

The gang were all there holding court above the crowds. Gordon made him glance up to the upper level before asking the most important question, “You ready?”

 

Brian was proud that he didn’t go with the easy response of born ready. He just smirked and let the smirk speak for itself.  Brian went up the stairs to greet, young AJ, Jesse and Jake.  He remembered all the information that Gordon had drilled into his head. He knew all about how Jake and Jesse could well be brothers for how close they were. Thanks to Gordon he also knew that John held an affection for AJ - he looked out for the guy almost like AJ was his little brother. Brian knew all about the previous leader’s exit. After all, Ghost was the reason that Brian was even here now.

 

AJ had clocked Gordon and John entering the club and was more than a little relieved as no one had heard from John since the last job, even Gordon seemed more relaxed. Yet it would seem that there was no need for concern. John was here next to Gordon just like he should be. It was interesting though - it would appear that there was more to it now. AJ couldn’t put his finger upon it - he figured that it was the sheer ease they had around each other. John and Gordon were alpha personalities in the extreme - it oozed out of their every pore and yet there was never ever a dog-fight between them. It helped that John was quite content to let Gordon take the lead. There was still something more. He watched them as they neared the stairs and frowned and blinked in surprise - there was his answer. It was a blink and you’d miss it gesture, but AJ watched as Gordon put his hand on the small of John’s back as he moved to the stairs.

  
AJ was surprised because it wasn’t the move of a friend - it was the move of a lover. It seemed that in the intervening months Gordon had finally made a move on John. It didn’t much surprise AJ - it had been clear to AJ that Gordon liked John but had never made a move. While Gordon had never made a move, he would often glower at John’s conquests and whilst AJ loved John like an older brother; there had been so many conquests.   It seemed that was about to change.

 

Lily who was sitting comfortably on Jake’s lap had also caught the move and whistled. Yes, she was happy with Jake but damn that was a very appealing visual - one that could give a girl a fantasy or two. Jake seemed put out and was pouting, “Should I be worried?”

 

Lily grinned, “Relax they only have eyes for each other.”

 

Gordon had reached the top and sat down on the only available couch but it left no room for Brian.  The men had heard Lily’s comment and had shared a grin and knew that they could have a lot of fun winding the others up.  Gordon looked up with as innocent an expression as he could manage, “So are you gonna join me honey?”

 

Brian gave him a look that said just how impressed he was with that comment. Still Brian found it impossible not to rise to a challenge. The impish grin that crossed his face was enough warning, well, it was the only warning that G got before Brian sat on the couch.

 

Gordon managed to carry on conversations despite the distracting warmth that had seemingly moulded into his side. He absentmindedly started to stroke Brian’s leg. Interestingly it was Jesse showing the impatience of youth who asked that all the others wanted to know, “So where were you Johnny? We got worried.”

 

Gordon felt a small pang of regret for the late John Rahway. Sadly though, he was dead but Brian was here and he had a way to protect the gang. Brian shrugged, “I got injured and headed out to Thailand.”

 

AJ snorted, “Figures you’d go to the place where the girls were hottest.”

 

“You know it.” Brian said all boyish charm and suave confidence.

Lily noticed G’s loose easy grip on John’s leg suddenly tighten, which was intriguing. You see, if Gordon was getting jealous than that suggested that the feelings ran a little deeper than she thought. Oh boy, she couldn’t wait to see how things unfolded. Although she wasn’t unhappy, Gordon needed some stability in his life, and with his wild sister she thinks that a happy relationship might just help him.  One of the girls on the dance floor below was eyeing Johnny rather closely, seemingly eying up her next conquest. At the same time, John had leant down to whisper something in Gordon’s ear. Seeing the obvious intimacy, the girl had huffed and turned to find a new conquest.

 

Jake looked at his girlfriend, who had started to laugh uncontrollably in his lap - she was just too damn perfect and her laughter was infectious.  The others looked strangely at her, and why wouldn’t they? She had appeared to randomly burst into a fit of giggles which wasn’t her usual MO.  AJ understood immediately, poor Johnny with his looks could break hearts without even trying.

 

He sighed in exasperation, as it was clear while there was a change in their dynamic G and John were not gonna be affectionate in front of them. “You know what guys - go and get it out of your system.”

 

Gordon and John turned twin amused glances his way. It was the type of smirk that said I know exactly what you’re thinking but don’t care.  Gordon played with John’s tie, “You heard the kids honey … it’s time to go.”

 

Brian looked into his eyes and saw the desire, it wasn’t being hidden and he really hoped that Gordon delivered on all the promises that his eyes promised. He pulled Gordon up onto his feet, and saluted the gang, “Sayonara”

 

Jesse had waited until Gordon and John had left before he’d voiced his question, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

 

It was a question with no easy answer, and let’s not forget they didn’t have all the answers.  Gordon did and as he was leading the honey-trap into his bed; it didn’t seem to concern him too much.

 

* * *

 

 

Gordon pulled his jeep into the underground parking for his apartment. He knew that Brian would need to see his apartment. It was soon to be the central planning arena for their next job. It would look strange to the gang if ‘John’ had never been to his apartment especially if he was so close to Gordon. Oh and Gordon really wanted to do something about all the sexual tension between them and his apartment was closer.

 

Gordon opens the door to his apartment as he threw his white jacket to the floor. He turns to Brian, “That suit is too good to ruin.”

 

Brian smirked and shed his suit jacket and tie, with an easy grace. He liked the clothes but right about now he’d feel better without any clothes. He looked up at Gordon and wondered what it was about him that made him fall for such magnetic personalities. It had taken him a long time to get over Dom but he remembered that life moved on, and as he couldn’t find Dom he had to move on himself. Gordon seemed determined to drag him forward into the future, and surprisingly Brian was inclined to let him.

 

Gordon handed Brian over a glass of whiskey that Brian downed in one. As he put the glass down, Gordon dragged him forward. Brian stopped just short and his breath tantalisingly ghosted along Gordon’s cheek.

 

Gordon pulled him close, a possessive hand on his hip. It left little doubt to his intention but mindful of the fact that this was in fact an FBI agent under the veneer, he said, “You sure this is what you want?”

 

Brian would have sighed and said something equally snarky back, but he had a feeling that he and Gordon were well matched in that respect. Still Brian was always one who’d favoured action over words. He surged forward and kissed Gordon with the same passion he had for driving.  Gordon’s natural tendencies came to the fore and he surged to meet the kiss and take control. Brian moaned as Gordon’s hands slipped under his shirt. Gordon didn’t even break his passionate kiss, seemingly determined to map his entire mouth, as he unbuttoned Brian’s white shirt. It fell in a heap at his feet and Brian wasn’t sure whether he was shivering from the sudden cold or from desire. The answer came when Gordon broke the kiss to let them breathe but started to kiss and nip his way to down Brian’s neck and throat. He didn’t stop with the teasing until he found Brian’s pulse point, and just like his nature and job, he took what he wanted. He ruthlessly sucked on the pulse point causing Brian to buck into his leg.

 

Brian was being driven wild by Gordon’s ministrations and it had been too long for him. He wanted to get out of their restrictive clothes. “Let’s get out of our clothes.”

 

Gordon quirked an amused eyebrow, he might have tried to object but his raging hard-on - obscenely stretching his slacks kind of answered his question. Gordon though was more dressed than Brian and that wasn’t fair. Gordon had to say something, “What the matter? Don’t like the suit.”

 

Brian shook his head, “Like it just fine, been driving me crazy all night. You’d look better out of it.”

 

Gordon grinned, but it was like he was selling delicious sin. “Can’t argue with that.” No preamble he simply unbuttoned his shirt and flicked his shoes off. It was clear that this was about getting to the proper event so both men stripped efficiently watching the other complete the task.

 

Brian was naked first and stepped forward wanting to get back to more pleasurable activities. Gordon smirked as he stepped into his personal space and used his bigger frame to his advantage. Brian certainly had no objections, and wrapped his legs around G’s as they moved towards the bed. The path was made more difficult by Gordon’s desire to slam Brian into the wall so he could rut and gain some friction for his rock hard dick. Brian was bucking and writhing, clearly out of his frigging mind. He groaned as their erections ground together with delicious friction, as the sensations were ramping up his pleasure but just when he’d explode - Gordon would stop - leaving him frustrated. Brian didn’t whimper, that was his story and he was sticking to it.

 

He groaned and begged for Gordon to do something. “All in good time pretty. We have all night.”

 

Brian just groaned, at least he was having fun on his assignment. As he was still in Gordon’s arms he decided to latch onto Gordon’s neck. He traced the cord of muscle along his neck and where it was at its most tender - he left his own mark. Turnabout was fair play after all.

 

G groaned in pleasure, and in response sent them tumbling onto the bed. The couple arranged themselves with Brian opening his legs to let G fit comfortably. Gordon ground his cock into Bri’s enjoying watching him arch in pleasure. Gordon was a man with expensive tastes and an eye for beauty. Brian was one such person where his tastes combined. Brian was gorgeous but just like he suspected in the throes of passion - he was fucking gorgeous and sparked major caveman tendencies.

  
Brian though used his distraction to let his hand travel and close around G’s hard cock. It was glistening and a teasing invitation all in itself. Brian had a little bit of an oral fascination and figured that he should indulge. In a move straight out of the academy he flipped them over. Gordon landed on his back in a whoosh of surprise not expecting the manoeuvre, strangely though he didn’t bitch as he watched Brian nibble and tease the head of his cock.

 

Brian fell into his task with joy. He looked at the strong hard cock and started to nibble and tease loving the taste. He dipped his tongue into the slit loving the moan he pulled reluctantly out of G. Brian smirked and it looked lewd and fucking beautiful as his lips were stretched around his cock.

 

Gordon wondered if he would survive but then the bastard smirked and gradually swallowed him whole. He figured he’s warm up but Brian did not ‘warm up’. He slowly sucked him down swirling his tongue like Gordon’s dick was the best fucking lollipop in the world. At first, Gordon resisted bucking his hips but when Bri didn’t pin his hips he couldn’t help bucking a little. And all intentions of being a gentleman went out the window when he felt himself nudging the back of his throat. He figured he might frighten Bri off but instead Bri groaned and Gordon was undone. He groaned and grabbed hold of Bri’s short hair as he bucked into the warmth of Brian’s warm, wet, willing mouth.

 

Gordon was lost in sensations but knew that he wanted more, and reluctantly he pulled Brian off him and pulled him up for a kiss. He gladly kissed his taste out of Brian’s mouth. He chuckled, “My turn now pretty.”

 

Brian flipped over and lay provocatively on his bed. It was like having a debauched angel just waiting for him. Gordon though wasn’t one to wait; he slowly stalked up Brian’s body and started kissing and mapping all the major muscle groups on Brian’s body and when he found one that caused Brian’s muscles to jump. He decided to leave a little bite there to remind Brian of their encounter. When he finished there he kissed back up Brian’s chest and started to lick, suck and bite his nipples. Who knew that his nipples were so sensitive? He didn’t.

  
While Brian was writhing out of his mind Gordon grabbed the lube and started to coat his fingers. As far as Gordon was concerned the foreplay was reaching its close - it was time to move onto the main event. Brian agreed as somehow the snick of the cap penetrated his brain and he moaned. “I want you in me...”

 

Gordon pouted, “You’re far too coherent ...I should do something about that.”

 

He maneuvered Brian so his ass was in the air and exposed for his attention. His finger slipped into his crack and after barely any teasing he slipped it inside. Christ he was tight. It was clear to Gordon that he hadn’t done this in a while. It just made everything a fraction hotter.

  
Brian was lost to the feeling but knew that while one finger was good; it was not enough. He writhed, bucked and did everything that he could think of to get Gordon to hurry things along.

He almost screamed in frustration at the command to wait. Still things got a hell of a lot better when a second finger was added, and Gordon started to scissor his fingers. The man had found his prostate and was ruthlessly stroking it - causing Brian to lose any remaining capability of speech. The stretch and burn was just the right amount of pain to amplify his pleasure. Brian moaned, “More.”

 

He would have pouted as he hadn’t wanted to beg, but found himself doing so anyway - _it felt too damn good_. A third finger found its way inside and Brian loved the stretched feeling of fullness - rather than trying to escape he revelled in it. He started to fuck himself on Gordon’s fingers trying to find his orgasm. Gordon though stopped his motion, “Now why rush perfection?” He started to rip a foil but was stopped by Brian.

 

“Perfection?” Brian should have known better than to tease. He whimpered feeling the fingers leave him but then he didn’t mourn the feeling for long as it was replaced with Gordon’s decidedly thicker than three fingers cock. Brian moaned as he was slowly stretched, at first it felt like he was being split apart as Gordon bottomed out. The feelings enhanced thanks to the lack of rubber.  Brian was thankful for been given the chance to adjust to Gordon’s size when the burn gave away to pleasure - he started to buck showing he was ready. Gordon took the hint and grabbed his hips. Good, Brian didn’t want this to be gentle - tonight was about pleasure. He squeezed his inner muscles causing Gordon to thrust harder. Brian’s resulting moan was more enthusiastic than a paid whore and he was probably having twice as much fun.

 

Gordon had wanted to try to draw this out but failed in his intention. He had lasted as long as it took Brian to beg and with that he was lost, and started to pound into the willing body who’d pleaded for it.

The orgasm without ever touching his cock surprised the hell out of Brian as it had never happened before. The groan and completion sent Gordon over the edge and both rocked each other through their climaxes.

 

Gordon reluctantly pulled out and went to grab a wet cloth. He figured it was only fair as he’d topped, he might make it the rule - the one that tops does the cleaning. However seeing the beautiful blonde that was gracing his bed; he figured it was more prudent to just get up and clean them off so he could sleep.

 

Brian sleepily grumbled as the wet cloth cleaned him off and curled around Gordon once he settled in bed again.  Gordon still had a whole host of shit to work through but strangely at the moment he wasn’t worried or even stressing about it.  However given that Brian had met the crowd as John and not been discovered then he figured that he was probably safe. Gordon’s new task would be to make sure that they could use Brian’s position to wipe out the competition and make sure that Brian was content to stay with the team.

 

_He might just enjoy this - just a little._


	3. One of the Team

 

 

Brian awoke slowly and stretched languidly, enjoying the feeling of used muscles. There was something about sex that meant you didn’t mind the muscle ache so much in the morning. Gordon was lying in bed and watching him sleep but it didn’t feel creepy. His voice was still raspy from sleep, “Hey, good morning.”

 

Gordon smirked but Brian would forgive him as he had reason to be smug, “So how would you like to take part in your first bank robbery?”

 

Brian grinned, as he loved the lack of pretension in Gordon. He sensed that Gordon lived his life by his chosen profession - he saw something he wanted and then took it. Brian had the feeling he’d entered the category of being something that Gordon wanted. He rolled over to face his lover and knew right then that this wasn’t going to be a one night stand.  “Are you trying to lead me down the path of temptation?”

 

Gordon rolled them over so that Brian was underneath him and laughed breathlessly. He grinned at the writhing body beneath him, “Who’s tempting who?”

 

Brian smirked and bucked his hips, “You got me.”

 

Any discussions were stopped in favour of much more fun activities. It was probably for the best that they got this out of their systems now, or they wouldn’t be much good for stealing or gathering evidence on other crooks. Brian was still loose and relaxed from their evening activities. This morning he wasn’t content to let Gordon have all the fun. He took the lube that had been left on the sideboard and generously coated Gordon’s dick. Somehow it looked even bigger in daylight and he now knew exactly why he ached just right. He bent backwards and used a finger to check if he had enough lube and come left inside him to not want any preparation..

  
A little recklessly he decided he had and given that he’d teased Gordon to full attention. He lifted himself up and slid down in one smooth motion.  Gordon groaned at the sensation and moved to grip his hips. Brian smirked as he was the one in control this time and he was going to tease and cause Gordon to lose control.

 

Gordon groaned feeling Brian squeeze his internal muscles, this was the kind of slow torture that he could definitely get behind. Brian started to ride him slowly determined to get his money’s worth. Gordon groaned at the teasing pace as he could do nothing to stop it. The only thing he could do was grasp a hold of Brian’s hips.

 

Brian grinned, seeing Gordon’s frustration. He decided to be a little nice, as he bent himself down to deliver a toe-curling kiss.

 

Gordon was awash in sensation, Brian’s kisses could melt ice, and as the minx was squeezing his internal muscles - he didn’t know whether he was coming or going. No that wasn’t true - he was definitely coming, but it would be when Brian was ready. Brian, who was sitting on his lap, riding him slowly, and looking the very definition of a debauched angel in the early morning sun.

 

In fact, Gordon got evil, carefully planting his legs on the bed, he thrust up hard, meeting Brian’s grind. Brian definitely approved the increased power of the thrusts given the long moan.

 

Gordon rasped, “Come on lover boy - We gotta be ready for the boys meeting us.”

 

Brian nodded and showing that he understood, he sped up. It was fantastic, all slick power, hard thrusts and overwhelming lust - it was heady. Gordon was playing dirty and mouthing along the side of his neck. He groaned upon feeling the teasing licks and kisses but he came when Gordon bit his pulse point. Brian screamed his release feeling the perfect mix of pleasure and pain.

 

Gordon snickered and smacked his ass, “Come on time to be a thief. Shower first.”

 

That was definitely a plan that Brian could get behind, even if it meant that he had to be John Rahway for an hour.  It was interesting but it hadn’t gone unnoticed by him that Gordon had taken pains to call him by his own name. It meant a lot to Brian and would stop him from losing himself, which was a definite disadvantage when going undercover.  He shook himself and went to meet the team, he couldn’t afford to be distracted or even a fraction off his A-game..

 

Jesse and Jake were the first to arrive at the apartment, and more amusingly the first to blink. It was kind of obvious that Brian/John had spent the night at Gordon’s and not with a lady friend. Brian could see the cogs turning in their heads but neither was brave enough to ask any questions. He just sat down on the couch like he belonged and gave a look that dared any of the others to comment. It seemed to be enough, as no one actually said anything, which was perfect. Brian neither cared to hide his nature, nor the inclination to actually _discuss_ his feelings. The irony being that was one characteristic that he most definitely shared with John.

 

G took control of the early morning meeting by throwing some glossy black and white photos of a particular building in LA on the floor. Jake looked quizzically at the building, downtown LA had several building like this, “What exactly are we looking at?”

 

AJ finally was let in by Brian and had the most adorably confused look. It had always made G smile that a guy whose living was robbing high profile targets could be so naive. Brian chuckled, “That boys’ is the FedCal bank in downtown LA.”

 

AJ was wide eyed, FedCal was pretty much the largest bank in the district, “We’re going after FedCal?”

 

Gordon smirked and Brian was glad for the table hiding his lower half. “Well Gentleman, FedCal is currently undergoing a major renovation where one floor has been completely cut off the circuit feeds.

 

Brian smirked, seeing G’s idea, as a Cop he had to admire the bold nature of his plan. Jake was a little confused, “Why you smirking Johnny?”

 

He shrugged, “Just like the style and the choice.”

 

AJ’s head tilted to the side, he wasn’t like Jake and Jesse - he considered the angles and contingencies.  “We’ll rob it but how will we leave? The exit is where we will get arrested.”

 

Gordon wanted to snicker seeing that considering they had their very own Fed - he doubted it. However he doubted that it would get over very well, not well at all. At the same time, he kind of loved the zest in Brian’s eyes. He had a feeling that Brian was going to enjoy the challenge even more than Johnny would. It was a fundamental difference between the two; Johnny loved the money but he sensed that Brian would love the challenge.

 

If Gordon enjoyed telling AJ that it would be dealing with the exit, than that was his secret, “You know what AJ I’m gonna leave the exit to you!”

 

Brian could have laughed at the pout on the young guy. He took a little pity, “Don’t worry AJ we’ll come up with something together.”

 

Gordon shook his head; it seemed that everyone had a soft spot for AJ, Feds included. “Okay we will deal with the entrance - Boys,” looking at Jake and Jesse, “you need to think about how we will disguise our gear.”

 

AJ sighed, “And I’ll deal with the exit.”

 

As with every one of their robberies, when it came down to planning they split up. It was for the best, in case any of them were arrested, and better still it left him alone with Gordon. He waited with impatience as the others left excited with planning their respective parts.  Brian’s gears were turning - he was thinking of the bank from a cop’s perspective.

 

Gordon watched as his new lover obviously contemplated the problem. He was quite sexy thinking of all the angles. He slid alongside Brian, “Care to share your thoughts?”

 

Brian grinned, all misplaced innocence, “It will cost you.”

 

“Oh and what will it cost me. I tend to **take** things...”

 

G was always so sure of himself; Brian actually loved that trait but he really wanted to try and crack the facade. He also couldn't help but shiver remembering exactly how he’d been taken. Brian was not ready to surrender the higher ground just yet in this conversation, smiling coyly, “Yep I think for every idea I give ... I want a piece of clothing.”

 

G chuckled, filthily and full of dirty promise, “Well I'm amenable darlin’ but tit for tat’.”

 

Brian twisted so he was seated on the bigger man’s lap with all the grace of a lap dancer. Hell Gordon was debating whether he had the moves of one as well. It was something to ask at a later date, his friend wasn’t quite that far down the path of temptation yet but Gordon knew he’d be magnificent.  He just hoped Brian would get there sooner rather than later.

 

Brian's smirk was showing genuine pleasure, "You’re very sexy when you go all English."

 

Gordon wasn't going to explain that mess just yet, but he would work with any advantage that he could get. His accent thickened for the first time, "Well darling you being in law enforcement you must know lots of tricks."

 

Brian didn't snicker at the failed attempt at being coy because he decided to give a better answer. He deliberately ground down into G's lap, "Oh I got the moves."

 

Gordon groaned and his hands found Bri's hips almost reflexively. He wanted to start taking control of this encounter. One of the things that he was quickly becoming addicted to was Brian coming apart under his hands. Brian looking more hedonistic in that moment than ever before gasped out, "So why make things difficult?"

 

Gordon frowned and thrust up a little harder, groaning at the resulting moan, "What do you mean? Speak criminalise."

 

Brian smirked and put his arms above his head; it was time to work on the clothes exchange. "Well in a bank the best thing to do is walk in the front door in plain clothes. A busy bank like that probably has over ten thousand customers a day."

 

Gordon had to admire the subtly and damn, his lover was getting hotter by the minute. He'd comment on how wasted he was on the right side of the law but that could wait a little longer, "So when they review the faces we're needles in haystacks."

 

Brian grinned, "Exactly ..." His grinding temporarily disturbed in favour of getting G out of his shirt. He would deny the happy sigh that escaped under the pain of torture.  Yep these encounters would not find there way into any reports he’d be forced to write.

 

Gordon decided that the perfect pale skin on Brian’s collarbone needed to be marked. He wanted Brian to be his; not the Fed's; not the gangs; not Toretto's; nor any of his acquaintances in Miami - his.  He put all of his skill into licking, kissing and nipping a path to Brian's neck. Gordon couldn't help himself; he was never much good at resisting temptation, and Brian currently writhing on his lap was temptation personified.

 

Brian moaned and struggled to get the words out, as Gordon staged an all-out assault of pleasure on his body.  He’d most definitely failed on his earlier aim of driving Gordon to distraction, but somehow he didn't quite mind. "If you don't ask any more questions you can't get into my pants."

 

Gordon just quirked an eyebrow and in feat of dexterous skill, dragged him closer with one hand on his back and with the other hand managed to unsnap his belt buckle. Brian moaned loudly as his straining erection was freed. The moan turned to a groan when G continued to tease the writing man beneath him. “So I can’t get in your pants?”

 

Brian really wanted to smack the smug git, “Yeah but you know what?”

 

“What?” He asked in confusion.

 

Brian didn’t crow, mainly because he’d been teased beyond coherence, and he was more focussed on getting in G’s pants. He flipped him using an academy manoeuvre, which caused G to laugh softly in surprise, “Sneak. Against the rules to use Fed moves.”

 

Brian didn’t care and would come up with a witty retort but found that his mouth was preoccupied with other things. Gordon was marvellous, fun and built like a Sherman Tank - his dick was proportional.  Brian started by licking the head causing Gordon to collapse on the silk sheets. He smirked, which looked obscene because his mouth was stretched wide around G’s leaking cock. It was nice to momentarily take the lead, but he knew it wouldn’t last as he was to wanton in gaining pleasure. Brian knew that many would say, the one on their knees didn’t have power but Brian would argue otherwise, as he had currently reduced this strong powerful man to lying on the bed.

 

Gordon let himself go and feel the sinfully delicious heat and sensations that were wrapped around his aching cock. He defied anyone who would stay strong with the vision of O’Conner looking up with those blue eyes and wicked smirk stretched wide around his cock. Then he hummed and Gordon couldn’t keep his eyes open, he started to buck chasing the sensations. He groaned and reluctantly pulled Brian off him. He sought Brian’s cherry red swollen lips chasing his taste all around his mouth.  He pulled back only when oxygen became an issue but he moved up to Bri’s ear and started to nibble before whispering, “My turn.”

 

He traced a map of Brian’s body using teeth and hands. He loved and committed to memory each and every hotspot that he found. He wasn’t going to end this until he begged. His strong hand circled Brian’s own leaking member and started a teasing rhythm of his own. He saw Brian’s frustration mounting and asked teasingly, “You okay babe?”  
  
Brian glared, “No. You need to fuck me ... now.”

 

“Pushy,” amusement clear in his voice, but Brian heard the tell-tale snap of a tube of lube.

 

Brian’s eyes snapped open, viridian blue, blown out in lust, “Oh yeah,” proven by him bearing down and seeking the pleasure. He started to fuck himself on the finger, as he was feeling so strung out, and in need of a climax.

 

Hearing G’s sexy voice only added to his frustration, “You okay there?”

 

“No ... take me.”

 

Gordon sucked in a breath and lost any shred on his control. Here was someone he truly wanted begging him in such a way that he couldn’t help but respond.  One finger quickly became two, he was aiming to make sure that he wouldn’t hurt Brian but he definitely wanted Brian to feel him. Brian wasn’t going to wait much longer which was good because he didn’t want to wait either.  He pulled Brian up until he was crouched on his legs, guiding him to his hidden entrance and pulled him down using his massive hands.

 

Brian was fast coming to love those hands on him. He wanted to almost immediately fall onto the cock that he was being pushed onto. He couldn’t as Gordon was controlling his entry, slowly stretching and splitting him in two and Brian had never felt so owned, not even in LA. He knew that this mission was going to end badly - he would start planning an exit strategy for all of them - just after G the fucking tease - let him have an orgasm.

 

Gordon set a quick and heavy pace, thrusting deep and hard before pulling out slowly. There was no build up he started to ruthlessly aim for Brian’s prostate - Brian moaned loudly. He was desperately seeking friction for his own rigid neglected cock but was denied. He was biting his lip to avoid any begging, but he was gonna fail and the sexy bastard knew it. Still he wasn’t a masochist he knew when to fold, “come on I need to cum. _G please._ ”

 

“So do it.” He felt Gordon wrap firmly around his cock and his vision exploded. He groaned and collapsed as if his strings were cut. When he came too he felt a gentle cloth being washed over him to remove the evidence. He felt loose and pliant - a little sex stupid but he leant into the motions and moaned softly.

 

Gordon chuckled, “You back with me _princess_.”

 

Brian tried to glare but the effect was a little lost, given how fucked out he looked, “Fuck you!”

 

Gordon smirked, as he settled under the sheets, “Just did ... so well you passed out.” He nixed any further argument by pulling Brian into his arms.

 

Brian wanted to pout but he really couldn’t - sex tended to bring out more honesty even for accomplished liars, “We’re planning two robberies.”

 

Gordon didn’t laugh but Brian looked fucking adorable burrowing into his neck, “Oh I think one is stretching us.”

 

Brian didn’t lift his head, “No stupid - FedCal and keeping us from the Fed’s radar.” He finally surrendered to sleep leaving a slightly frustrated but quite joyous Gordon to mull many things over. Still the best part was the last part, he’d said ‘us’ meaning he wanted to stay - he could work with that. It was perhaps the best part of Gordon’s personality - when it came to things that he wanted he could be patient, _well,_ every once in a while.

 

_Morning was going to be interesting._


	4. In which sides are switched

 

 

Gordon was resting on his elbows looking at his partner in the early morning light. He was a man who appreciated the finer things in life - hence his profession, but the man lying in his bed could be one of the best things he’d taken. He couldn’t shake the words he’d heard Bri utter before falling asleep out of his head. He had heard Brian say that he wanted to stay with him, and that was fucking huge. It was also a bitch of a problem to navigate - he hoped that Brian would have some ideas.

 

Still any rational thoughts on his part disappeared when he watched Brian turnover and stretch. Gordon noticed that Brian didn’t even wince, which given what they’d gotten up to was a little surprising. In fact, he did wonder if Brian would regret saying what he had the night before. Gordon was most definitely not a stupid man, and he knew that Brian was the type of guy to play things close to his chest.  Brian was someone, who most would consider cagey, but in Gordon’s experience that meant life had taught him to be so. However given Brian’s spectacular smile towards him Gordon knew that while things wouldn’t be easy - he knew that Brian didn’t regret what had gone on between them. In fact he had a wicked grin as he rolled over to straddle Gordon. 

 

Gordon looked very satisfied and smiled, as he woke to the very gorgeous sight above him, “Morning sexy.”

 

“Morning.” Brian rasped. His hand slipped behind him to test if he’d still be able to take Gordon inside him this morning. He was definitely loose enough to still take him, so he didn’t bother being coy. His hand grasped Gordon’s morning wood as if it was his right and positioned his dick to slip inside him.

 

Gordon was becoming a big fan of mornings since he’d started this thing with Brian. He grunted as he was enveloped in white, hot heat. Brian made a pretty picture as he rode him slowly, keeping them both deliciously on edge. However he knew that they had an early morning meet and would need to be ready to greet guests _\- respectably_.

 

Brian moaned when G grabbed his hips, the hands placing themselves directly over the fingertip bruises he’d left the night before. Gordon lifted him nearly wholly off his straining erection, leaving only the tip inside Brian, before slamming him back down. It was stunning, as Brian felt stars explode behind his eyes. He groaned in satisfaction before picking up the pace, if this was a race it would be a sprint and he wanted to win.

 

The pair managed to get breakfast looking mildly respectable. They had indulged in more early sex in the shower before turning their attentions to more serious pursuits like - _robbing banks._ Gordon was chopping fruit as Brian made pancakes. He was careful not to chop while admiring the marks he’d left on Brian last night. He was smart enough to know it wasn’t a good idea to chop when distracted, and Brian had in recent days bought some **wickedly** sharp knives.

 

Gordon watched AJ, Jake and Jesse, all but _bounce_ into his apartment acting like a bunch of hyperactive children. It really did make him feel old in comparison, which was strange. He gave into the insanity, “Hey _honey_ you put enough out as the kids are around for breakfast?”

 

The guys looked a little wide-eyed as it didn’t take a genius to see how domestic they were now, but Jake wasn’t stupid. Gordon and John managed to fit each other in way few could. It wasn’t like he knew the real reason that they had gelled was because John was actually Brian, who just had the good fortune of being a carbon copy of John. Nah, he didn’t need to know that it would only complicate his already overly complicated life.

 

Brian in the kitchen snorted, he had bagged himself a cheeky fucker. Still when it came to snark, he could match Gordon toe-to-toe, “Ahh babe, you should have said. Oh and sweetie, call me honey one more time and you’ll sleep on the couch for a month.”

 

Jesse and Jake looked confused, but AJ snickered, he was always cheekier and a little more quick witted, “Ah Mum, Dad. You shouldn’t fight in front of the kids.”

 

Brian came in with a stack of pancakes, “Relax dear, now let’s do something as a family. Like rob a bank.”

 

Jake shrugged his shoulders when Jesse looked at him as if to say did he know what was going on. He didn’t have a clue and he didn’t care; John and Gordon were happy and they had a bank to rob. What more could a boy ask for?  Well, maybe his girl saying yes to his proposal. He was waiting for FedCal to go down before asking her.

 

As soon as they were all with a plate of food they got down to the serious business of planning the heist. Jake asked the first question, “How do we get through the door?”

 

Brian and Gordon shared a grin and Gordon had to think of the minute details rather than back to last night, “Well, it’s simple through the front door. I think it is about time we invest some money.”

 

Jesse looked nervous, “Through the front door?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes hearing the nerves; honestly, you’d have thought robbers were a little bolder than that. It was weird to find out that he was wrong. “There is a floor that is undergoing construction and that will be where we prepare. We walk through the door as investors, couriers - whatever the hell we need to be to get the job and hardware through the door and get ready there.”

 

AJ didn’t doubt there was more to this and knew the others would be too scared to ask, “So the cameras are different?”

 

Brian smiled pleased that someone got it, “Yeah AJ, they alternate and flick between the four elevators. They are not floor coded and would not pick us up as long as we learn the sweeping times. In fact that will be one of your jobs AJ.”

 

He nodded pleased that he was been given more responsibility in this robbery. The last one when Ghost had still been on the outside; he’d barely been trusted to hold the detonator, which was stupid given that he’d been the one to lay the explosives. He spoke up with his confidence boosted, “I have the exit planned but it is a little crazy.”

 

Gordon quirked an eyebrow, and asked, “How crazy? My crazy? John crazy? or just plain nuts?”

  
“Hey, I’m still here aren’t I?” Brian scowled and felt he should be allowed to interject to clear his name. Gordon got a condescending look on his face and a teasing glint in his eye, “More by luck than judgement dear.”

 

“Fuck you.” He decided to ignore Gordon in favour of hearing AJ’s proposal. Although, John barely managed not to shiver, at hearing Gordon promise _later_. “The idea AJ ... I wanna be the judge.”

 

AJ flushed a little, “The best exit is by air using a chopper.”

 

Gordon quirked an eyebrow, “We don’t make demands with the cops. It is the interactions with the cops that lead to captures.”

 

AJ got a little more assertive as he began to gain more confidence that his plan wouldn’t be immediately rejected.  “No I mean we borrow one of the news choppers that will be around.”

 

The others didn’t get it but Brian did; it was his type of plain - bold, brass and completely unbelievable. He only wished that he could see the cops faces when they figured it out. It would be pretty awesome to be a fly on the wall of that conversation.  His grin made him look like a particularly sinful fallen angel, “AJ that is beautiful.  How will you get them to land?”

  
Suddenly and over dramatically he fell to the floor clutching his leg. “Help me, help me.  I’ve been shot!”

 

Gordon was grinning wider than any Cheshire cat. “Oh sneaky and I’m proud. Not sure that Johnny is a good influence on you.”

 

Brian sighed, as they had company around he couldn’t give his actual response that it was Gordon who was the bad influence.  Instead the crew sat and patiently talked through the problems and each part of the robbery. By Midday the crew had a workable plan - one that they could split up to gain the separate parts.

 

Once they were finally alone Brian looked up at Gordon, “So I’m the bad influence?”

 

“Yeah the boy didn’t get that from me.” Gordon said smirking.

 

Brian shook his head knowing the joke about them being parents would probably run for a while. Brian smirked as he decided that the most comfortable seat in the whole place was Gordon’s lap. It just offered him the most possibilities.  He settled comfortably on Gordon’s lap, hooking his arms behind Gordon’s neck, “I still say you are the bad influence.”

 

Gordon didn’t hide his amusement, “I’m the bad influence.” He pulled Brian closer and watched in satisfaction as the pale skin started to flush from the neck upwards.

“Yep,” Brian sounded so sure, “You seduced the good FBI agent away from his calling.”

 

Gordon chuckled, and loved the shiver it sent down Brian’s spine. He decided that if he was going to be called a seducer then he would live up to his title. He started to kiss and lick at Brian’s neck, finding the mark from last night. It was way better than any treasure map. When he started to lick and then bite gently, Brian bucked in his lap. Gordon was big enough not to smirk when he felt the evidence of Brian’s seduction.

 

“So I should seduce you completely. Make sure you’re mine and not the Fed’s?” Gordon asked while it was meant to be teasing it came across as honest sincerity.

 

Brian really hated that Gordon still sound so coherent. He ground down viciously, ensuring that friction was felt by both parties. He loved the way Gordon could seduce him but once in awhile; Brian wanted to be the reason that Gordon lost his perfect poise.

 

He would deny the breathy, “Fuck you a vampire?” As Gordon started to massacre his neck and Brian leant into it, savouring the bite and resulting pleasure. He always liked his pleasure to have a hint of pain. It always made his climaxes a little stronger and longer, which was never a bad thing.

 

Gordon finally lifted his teeth away, not moving off his neck as he said, “I’m doing a poor job of seducing. You can still speak.” Almost as if he was upping in the ante he started to tug on the wife beater he was wearing and sighed in satisfaction at seeing the veritable playground he could now focus his attentions on. His strong hands ran up and down the different muscle groups but only light enough to tease. Brian was starting a grinding motion in his lap, as he started to seek a climax. Gordon smirked, “Ah, ah, ah I’m doing the seducing.”

 

Brian eye’s flew open, bright blue, blown out in lust and frustration, “Hurry up or I will throw you down and ride you to a canter.”

 

Gordon snickered, as his hands stopped his grinding motion. His other hand gripped Brian’s dick in a sure motion, almost as if it belonged. Brian thrust into Gordon’s hand, which made Gordon chuckle.

  
“So wanton, and so gorgeous if only they knew.” Gordon said caught up in the moment.

 

Brian groaned in desire, “Fuck me.”

 

Gordon saw no reason to deny the request. He let Brian continue to grind down on him, as his hand sought the lube they kept in his couch for such occasions. Brian moaned so prettily when he started to pull the jeans down. They both groaned in frustration as jeans were so hard to get off quickly when they were sitting. Gordon reluctantly let go of Brian so that he could shuck the jeans away and his own slacks. Once they were free of any barriers, they came together in a flurry as Brian attacked his lips, and pushed them back onto the couch.  He wanted to have a little fun.

 

Once they were on the couch, Brian got on with his own little seduction or maybe foreplay. He kissed a path, down from Gordon’s neck, to his weeping erection. It was mouth-watering, and Brian wanted to taste it so he did. He kissed the weeping tip, and nibbled the head. He smirked managing a few wanton groans of his own that seemingly inflamed Gordon in return.

 

Gordon looked down, just in time to see Brian smirk wickedly as he swallowed him down from root to tip. It wasn't fair, as he had the dual image of Brian smirking looking like he was enjoying the tastiest treat. And on top of that, he had to contend with the the delightful heat and moist warmth from being deep throated. He groaned reluctantly as he pulled Brian off of him. He didn’t want to come down Brian’s throat he wanted to come ** _in_** him. He pulled Brian up into a soul searing kiss that could make him forget his own name.

 

As his lips were devoured, Brian hear the tell tale snick of the lube cap. He was so overheated that he didn’t care much for prep. He wanted Gordon in him yesterday. “Fuck me.”

 

Gordon’s only reply was to shove two fingers inside him. Brian didn’t need gentle, their recent habit of shedding clothes at the drop of a hat meant he didn’t need much prep. Gordon watched as Brian’s ass almost pulled his fingers into him as if he was that desperate. He wanted to see Brian shatter, so he crooked his fingers so that he could search for that magic bundle. He knew he’d found it when he watched Brain pull taut like a drawn blow and come explosively. He was a beautiful man normally, but in the moment when he climaxed Brian was _stunning._

 

Brian as happy as he was, wanted Gordon to gain pleasure as well. He was to out of it to ride him so he turned over and presented his ass. He sighed in happiness as he felt Gordon thrust into him. His own release ensuring that he felt no pain only desire and much to his surprise he found himself getting hard again.

 

Gordon could feel Brian stiffen and wondered how the hell he’d picked a guy who seemingly had a 17 year olds refraction period. He thrust in hard and deep wanting his own release. He was aiming to hit Brian’s prostate on each thrust, ruthlessly tagging it. Gordon could feel his climax build, his hand slipped around to pump Brian’s leaking, and overly-sensitive erection. He thrust far and deep before groaning his release, feeling himself paint Brian’s insides. As they collapsed to enjoy post-coital bliss all Gordon could think was seduction complete.

 

By mid-afternoon, a little relieved and fucked out they managed to be sensible adults. They sat on the couch, Gordon stretched out and Brian resting on top of him, as they hashed out their plans.

 

“So what is the plan, oh poor innocent seduced boy?” Gordon asked teasing his lover, with small circular patterns on his hips - just over the bruise he’d left.

 

Brian was feeling a little sleepy, “We give them the suppliers and the fences so that they can be taken out after the heist.”

 

Gordon nodded in satisfaction, as if it happens after the events went down then it would be considered the ineptitude of their own failings rather than betrayal by any of the boys. “So how do we get free?”

 

Brian smirks, “We offer the Fed’s a bigger carrot.”

 

Gordon wondered what he was angling at, “What do you mean?”  
  
Brian snickered, “If there is one thing I’ve learnt working with Cops is that pissing contests and bragging rights rule their way of thinking.”

 

Gordon prompted, “So ...

 

“If I say that I’ve developed a relationship with you and your planning to go abroad.” Brian let the statement linger as it said everything.  It also inadvertently let Gordon know just how long term he was thinking about staying with Gordon without having to trade in his man-card.

 

Gordon chuckled in amusement, today was the day for big bold plans. “So you want to tell your bosses that you’re the seducer.”

 

Brian snuggled feeling quite sleepy and shrugged a little, “I figure what they don’t know can’t hurt them. And once we do that, well then they're gonna have a real hard time tracking us. Once it calms ... I make contact and say that I’m in too deep and can’t risk extraction but will stay as a CI.”

 

Gordon listened as the whole plan got laid out before him and he grinned, liking the sound of it a hell of a lot. It meant that they kept the money; the team stayed safe and Brian broke free of the Feds. All in all, it sounded a good plan and showed just how wasted Brian was as a Fed. “Okay come on. Let’s get you to bed ... We got a bank to rob in a month.”

 

Brian yawned but still couldn’t quite hide his excitement. “Yeah can’t wait. It’s gonna be awesome.”

 

* * *

 

 

The morning of the robbery started off domestically. Although, as much as Brian and Gordon enjoyed vigorous sex in the morning - they reluctantly forewent it this morning. It was more that Brian needed to be able to walk straight. On the more practical side, when the cops were examining camera feeds he didn’t want to be picked up for having an unusual gait. A limp from being fucked through the mattress would have been a stupid reason for getting picked up.

 

They were dressed immaculately as they were meant to be rich investor; of course there was no meeting on paper. A meeting would have established a legend but would have left a trail which would have been stupid in hindsight. So they decided that they were better off just dressing richly and walking in through the front door. They did their utmost best to blend in with all the other rich boys and girls. They entered different elevators and found their way to the construction level. As Brian stepped off the elevator he noticed Gordon standing in profile looking out at downtown LA. Gordon turned around smiling in happiness, “We good?”

 

Brian stood taking his fill of how well Gordon filled out that particular suit, “All signs point to it.”

 

It was a phrase that had been developed by them to ensure that a) the team was safe and that b) Brian’s rather tangled identities were safe. They didn’t have long to wait before the elevator dinged once more. Brian was reaching to his shoulder holster to unsnap his weapon should it be called for. They relaxed upon seeing Jake enter looking less amused in his rather fetching courier outfit.

 

Jake recovered his good humour, “Who is going to sign for this?”

Gordon smirked, “Nice suit son, and you know your mother signs for things.”

  
Brian’s appropriate but maybe inelegant response was a middle finger to his _husband_. Jake had shrugged his shoulders before carelessly tossing the package on the floor. They were kevlar vests so it hardly mattered if they suffered a little bit of rough treatment. They waited as the other elevator finally dinged seeing the arrival of Jesse. He looked adorable as the cleaner, but more importantly he was the one carrying the hardware.

 

Gordon took stock and control, “Right gents, we have an hour let’s go.”

 

They got prepared turning from investors and blue collar workers into armed robbers. They carefully donned their garbs and protective gear ensuring that their whole identity was obscured from view.  Brian checked the weapons being the best weapons guy amongst them, and he didn’t miss Gordon’s sexy smirk. Honestly, they were about to rob a bank - now was not the time to let arousal to distract you. A final check of their gear and they were off as they all knew that now was the time. They entered the elevators looking decidedly different to how they entered it.

 

They hit the ground floor of the bank and all their focus’ shifted knowing that timing was precision.  The first step was to blow the charges that AJ had set before he slipped into his role as one of the banks guards. He was a terrible guard, in fact at this moment he was enjoying a non-deserved smoke break on the roof. The blown charges on all of the elevators would certainly distract the guards in the observational post.

 

They came out all guns blazing but were smart enough to aim their weapons into the air. In these cases you don’t shoot anyone apart from in self-defense - it was just fucking stupid. Brian and Jake moved in quickly to subdue the guards. It was easy for Brian, as it wasn’t all that different to his formal training except for the bit where he was using zip-ties instead of metal handcuffs.

 

Gordon stood in the midst and took charge in only the way he could.  “Now that I have your attention everyone - GET ON THE FLOOR NOW!” He emphasised his point by aiming a few more shots into the air.

 

The team moved like a well-oiled machine - Jesse and Jake were herding the people into the open space onto the floor. Gordon was directing Brian to do his bit, and he was being reassuring as an armed robber could be. Brian had said flippantly that his British accent would reassure them, “We are not here to hurt you ... you do exactly what we say. You all go home for dinner.”

 

He had pointed out the manager and got him to open up the safe - from this point the clock was tipping. Brian was now being extra vigilant for the worker who would be brave enough to trip the silent alarm. He had the plan in place, and watched as the feisty redhead tripped it. “Oh looky we got a naughty one here. Come on we’re gonna take a trip to make a phone call.”

 

Gordon knew what it meant and shouted the warning, “30 seconds boys.”

 

Brian pulled the terrified woman along; she was just lucky it was him. He was too cool to shoot in a fit of pique and the small part where he was still technically a Fed, not that he thought like one anymore. She was confused but repeated everything that the robber said. It was like he was trying to be caught!

 

Brian grinned behind his mask; he wasn’t stupid but there exit wasn’t from the ground so it wouldn’t matter. The race was on; Jesse and Jake came barrelling back through the safe and he and Gordon covered them on the way up the stairwell. They burst through onto the roof to see AJ having successfully managed to jack the News Chopper. Brian couldn’t help but think it was nice to see the kids growing up right. As he’d encouraged AJ to go with the wounded in need of help routine, which news hounds ate up.

 

It didn’t matter now as they were in the air moving quickly away from the scene of the crime without even being suspected. They would reach the split point in three minutes where there vehicles were awaiting them. After six hours and no visits they’d consider themselves free and clear for now.  The Chopper landed smoothly, and AJ blew the last of the charges to destroy the evidence. They walked away from the scene and didn’t look back. Only Gordon mouthing ‘later’ to Brian, who nodded in return that he understood and drove to his own apartment.

 

Brian couldn’t believe that they’d just pulled off the heist - flawlessly. They had managed to take advantage of all of their skills within the group. And even he could find the hilarity in the groups chosen exit. After all no matter what AJ said; he knew that choosing the helicopter was in fact taken from a movie. Still the exit worked like a dream, as the only choppers one would expect to see in the sky during a heist would be the news choppers and the police ones.

 

He drove around the twisting roads that led to his house in the hills. It used to feel like a strangers house and had been for a while but as he settled into the role, the place had come to feel like home. It was a little to chick-flickish for his tastes but he suspected that Gordon had a lot to do with it. It was interesting but in the last month whilst planning the heist he'd not thought about LA. He didn't think it possible, Mia had once described Dom as gravity but he'd finally broken free of his gravitational pull. Or maybe it was he'd just been pulled into Gordon's orbit - he didn't know which, and to be brutal - he didn't care. He could say that despite the danger in his new life - he was happy and he'd do a hell of a lot to keep that happiness.

 

He swung the Porsche into the gated entrance and jumped out of the car. He had about an hour before Gordon would arrive so they could really enjoy the heist that they'd just pulled off. He wasn't worried and was pretty damn happy, which was a relatively new sensation.

 

Of course, the minute he stepped inside his house to be greeted by Ghost - his mood went to _shit._


	5. Ghost's return

 

Chapter 5 - Ghost’s return

 

Brian really wished that he could hit something or better yet someone. He just had to pull on his infamous reserves of patience to ensure that he didn’t smack the man in front of him. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was on dicey ground here. After all it had been Ghost’s Intel that he’d left John bleeding on the floor that had been his opening into the team. His finger twitched on the trigger and the idiot hadn’t even opened his mouth yet - it did not bode well.

 

Brian just snarked, “You enjoying my whiskey?”

 

“Better than your alarm system,” Ghost snarked right back.

 

Brian gave him a stony look; one he was pleased to note still had an effect.  “Most people find that this,” and he waved the glock, “Is incentive enough to stay the fuck away.”

 

If he was John - then Ghost had left him bleeding on the floor so he could be angry. Of course Brian’s brain was rattling with another way to explain why he was in fact alive. If Ghost was coming back on the scene, then Brian knew his and Gordon’s pillow talk was about to get very informative.

 

He was playing this nonchalantly and he was really glad that his loyalty to the FBI at this point was on thin ice because this stunt would have killed it stoned dead.  The fact that they hadn’t seen fit to inform their undercover operative that there was a new player on the scene that could blow his cover was beyond the pale.  “They let you out for good behaviour?”

 

“Good thing since y’all forgot.”

 

Brian smirked and knew he could rattle the smug bastard, “You know it wasn’t hard ... like when you left me for dead.”

 

Ghost seemed to realise that he’d taken the wrong track and if the idiot had truly done his homework he’d have known that ‘John’ had in the last year stepped up with Gordon leading the group. It wasn’t difficult given that he was good at it; liked his friends and had found a lover that well made him forget about _everyone_ else.

 

Clearly sorry wasn’t in his vocabulary, “Nah man that was business ... and you wouldn’t be anywhere without me.”

Brian didn’t blink he wasn’t going to back down for a two-bit criminal - after all, out of the gang he was the only one to get caught.  He didn’t get rattled - he just wasn’t built that way, “You know what? What do you wanna say Ghost? I was going to enjoy my evening.”  He had plans for a pool party just him and Gordon so he really hoped that Ghost got out and soon.

 

Ghost could sense that he wanted him gone so he decided to try and rattle some cages, “You know what I want an extra scotch.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “You didn’t come here to take my scotch.”

 

Ghost sighed and put his first stolen glass down. “No I came here because you’re the one with the higher conscience and _shit._ ”

 

Brian wondered what Ghost would think if he let him know that he was actually debating the merits of shooting the idiot and claiming it was a home-invasion.  Sadly practicalities broke through to reality and he knew that his bosses would be more than a little suspicious.  “yeah well you’re money from the jobs is safe; G has the account numbers.”

 

“And Lily?”

 

Brian wanted to sigh, because of course he had to ask about the girl; it would be admirable in most circumstance - being more interested in the girl than mine. Well, except for in this case as Lily was quite happy with Jake and quite possibly AJ. He and Gordon were never quite sure and also not stupid enough to ask.

 

“She’s with Jake Ghost - Look what do you want?” He asked with just the right amount of annoyance seeping into his voice.

 

Ghost looked momentarily sorry, but it disappeared once more, and the cool mask was back in place, “I want you to set up a meet.”

Brian was glad for the non-awkward exit, “Done I’m meeting G now so I’ll set it up. Where can we contact you?”  He asked hopefully wondering if he could get enough information to scope the place out. When he caught the burner phone he knew it was a vain hope but he had to try.

 

“I’ll contact you.” As he said this he casually sauntered to the door and Brian was smart enough to put his gun down. It was for the best. After all he wasn’t sure that he could resist the urge to shoot the smug motherfucker in his back.

 

When Gordon finally reached Bri's pad he stopped cold and sighed, as this was not how he'd expected to find his lover. Truth be told - he was a man and had really hoped for some hot sex. What he did not expect was to come home and find his lover brooding. Since Brian had accepted that he wanted to stay with the crew and not with the Agency he'd stopped brooding so much.

 

Gordon said tentatively, "So this wasn't how I expected to celebrate our success."

 

Brian snorted and gave his lover a wan smile, "Oh I was riding a high that would have made you spin. Right up to the point I found Ghost in my living space."

 

"Huh." Not his most eloquent response but fitting nonetheless. He hated the guy but had had to work with him when they were gathering the team together. The guy had been arrogant but had more contacts than Gordon and in the end - he’d been the one to introduce the original John into the crew.   “What did he want?”

 

“A meet about a job. He’ll get what he wants but if we do this I have to be John all the way.” Gordon did not like that all, not least for the simple reason that he’d lusted after John but he’d fallen hard for Brian. He sighed wrapping his arms around Brian kissing his forehead, “So I have to call you John. We do this right we get everyone off our backs.”

 

Brian didn’t give a shit about perception; he burrowed into G wanting the comfort. It was one of the things he’d hated most about his relationship with the Taker. He would now show emotions around Gordon, the bastard had _taken_ away his usual defenses.

 

G chuckled, “Come on babe, let’s go to bed. You need to remember everything that you should know if you’re John.”

 

Brian smiled tiredly, “Will I get a treat if I get it right?”

 

Gordon smirked, “I’ll blow you.”

 

“That is more a treat for you than me.”

 

He quirked an eyebrow, “You complanin’?”

 

“Hell no.” Brian’s cocky grin was at full force, “So this reward system?”

 

Gordon chuckled as he dragged Brian to their bed by his tie, throwing him on the bed. “I’ll show you rewards ...”

 

Brian was not sure if it counted as a reward but he did thoroughly enjoy his ‘training session’. Gordon was a sneaky man; it kind of went with the territory. As the next day, when the crew met at the club all could see that Johnny was rather calm - considering all of the crew figured that Johnny wanted to kill him.

 

Jake was vocal in his distrust of their ex-friend, and not just because he was dating Ghost’s ex. “I don’t trust the guy as far as I can throw him. You can’t tell me that you do John.”

 

Brian snorted, “Hell no. The bastard left me bleeding out but this is business and we’ll hear him out before we slam the door in his face.”

 

Gordon smirked, “Gentleman we’re takers ... it’s what we do, but we also need to figure out what his game plan is to plan accordingly.”

 

AJ was unsure of what to do, but then again that is why they had leaders - to make these decisions. He’d put his faith in them to do their jobs and would do it once again. He shrugged his shoulders, “I’m down with what you decide.”

 

Gordon nodded knowing that AJ was almost certain to follow ‘Johns’ decision. “Jake? Jesse?”

 

Jesse would not make a decision unless Jake agreed. Gordon knew that it was that way and to be fair considering how they’d grown up he didn’t blame them. It was a healthier example of the sibling relationship than his to his sister. The saddest part was that they were not technically related by blood - just circumstance.

 

“I’ll listen but I don’t like it. We just done a job and I would sleep happier if John put a bullet in his back.”

 

Brian snorted and took a large gulp of his whiskey, “I wanted to but ... Gordon _(and his bosses)_ wouldn’t let me play.”

 

Gordon thought it ironic that Brian came across as a spoil brat, not as someone who was debating whether to shoot a guy or not. He knew one thing though - the team were right in one respect that they couldn’t trust Ghost. Yet at the same time they had to listen to Ghost’s proposal; the bastard could still burn them for the other jobs and Gordon wasn’t stupid - Ghost would seek revenge.

 

Lily, who was Jake’s stunning girlfriend, broke up the serious nature of the discussions. She came sauntering up to the group, holding a bucket of champagne over to Brian.

 

She had a teasing smile, “From the beautiful blonde.”

 

He was playing with fire and he knew it. He’d felt Gordon’s hand tense at the bottom of his back away from prying eyes. He knew that the others would have their back and Gordon got jealous when he was hit on. He looked to Gordon asking silently whether he had permission, “Nah man, she’s cute but G is the jealous type.”

 

Gordon chuckled and pulled Brian close, “Nah John, only when it comes to you.”

 

AJ the eager young pup was still looking over the rail of the balcony to get a look at the girls. Brian had developed a real soft spot for the kid and he couldn’t help but be a little fond. Gordon got it and never felt threatened just occasionally would throw his hands in frustration and ask when they adopted a kid. Brian though thought that given the potential shitstorm they were about to wade into the guy deserved to get laid. It only took a little nudge, “Go on get down there.”

 

Jake could see that Gordon and John needed some alone time. It was funny they’d been a few changes he’d noticed in Johnny over the last few months. Enough that sometime he wanted to ask what the hell was going on in his head. The only things that had stopped him was that he wasn’t stupid and knew he’d never get a straight answer. However if his relationship with Gordon had changed around that time well it would be a simple logical conclusion. Still he had a mischievous smile on his face, as he looked at Jesse, “You gonna let AJ outdo you little brother?”

Jesse was affronted at the mere idea, “Hell no, let me show AJ how it is done.”

 

It left only Lily, Jake, Brian and Gordon up on the balcony. Jake looked for one answer before he was going to forget any potential strife in the arms of Lily, “We are gonna deal with him if he tries to shop us?”

 

This was it for Brian. If he did what needed to be done for the team then he was truly choosing the criminal element over his supposed law fraternity. It was not even a difficult choice; he would put Ghost down. The man was not truly human, even in his limited interactions - he’d seemed feral. He didn’t know whether it was prison or a character flaw but it was so obvious when he looked into his eyes. He said exactly the right thing though to reassure Jake, “Oh don’t worry. I’ll bring insurance to any meet.”

 

Jake was reassured; John had never been fond of Ghost and he doubted that he would have a problem in putting Ghost down if it was required. He didn’t give a shit as long as Ghost left Lily alone. He wasn’t stupid and knew that the man’s ego wouldn’t take well to finding out that they would be marrying. He’d asked her to marry him just after the last heist when he’d been feeling on top of the world - and with her acceptance he felt even better.

 

He smirked pulling Lily down into his lap, enjoying surprising her. He looked over her shoulder to his leaders. “Go get out of here ... your looks at each other are moving into x-rated territory.”

  
Lily was tongue in cheek, and didn’t bother to hide her happiness at the idea. “I don’t mind ... it would be so hot but Jake is sensitive.”

 

Gordon shook his head, as he loved Lily like a little sister. She ran their club with good sense and he adored her evil streak - until it was directed at him. Brian though just chuckled, and pulled him up off the luxurious couch.  His smirk matched Lily’s, “Don’t worry we will go and save your boys delicate sensibilities.”

 

Gordon though couldn’t resist winding up Jake a little. He just wasn’t the type to resist such blatant opportunities, “Hey, don’t look so keen, I’m gonna fuck you through the mattress. After I’ve had you spread out and tortured you with my hands and mouth.”

 

Lily batted her eyelids, “Oh John how will you endure such _torture_?”

 

Brian, who admittedly was a little affected by the images Gordon had evoked, smirked, “Well I do all I can to encourage him, but don’t worry I will tell you all about it tomorrow.”

 

Jake put his hands up to his ears and whined, “Dad we’ve discussed this - I don’t want to hear about yours and mum’s sex life.”

 

Brian sighed knowing that with his looks he’d always be called mum. Such was his lot in life; it was what he got for being born so pretty. Still he was man enough to join in rather than react to the bait, “Hey Jakey boy. You should be glad that me and your dad are so in love. Just think about all the tips I can give Lily.”

 

Upon seeing the absolute look of horror on Jake’s face, Gordon and Brian ran from the club, laughing and buoyant.   Gordon was in the street waiting for the valet to pull around the jeep when suddenly he was pulled into a soul searing kiss. Gordon mentally frowned as this was not their usual kiss; this was over the top and more for show than actual passion. So it begged the question why?

 

He broke the kiss when Oxygen became a serious concern and looked a tad concerned, which bothered Gordon a little. After all, Brian should look blissed out having been kissed senseless not worried. “What is it princess?”

 

Brian was gonna cut his ass off from sex forever if he kept calling him princess. “You call me princess _honeybunches_ and I’m never gonna have sex with you again ... Oh and we had a tail.”

 

Gordon shook his head wondering if this kind of whiplash was something that he should get used to with Brian in his life. Still he would manly work with it, as it would lead to epic sex. He pulled Brian towards the jeep, “Okay so no more pet names and you’ll put out when we get home?”

 

Brian just quirked an eyebrow, amusement glinting in his eyes, “Dude for you I’m kind of a sure thing.”

 

Gordon didn’t turn to face Brian, mainly as he had no intention of wrecking the car before he could have sex. He just put the car into reverse and pulled out, if they skirted close to speed limit as Brian’s hand got higher and higher up his leg - well neither was going to say.

 

Brian didn’t like the thought of anyone taking Gordon away from him, not Ghost nor any cop. He wondered when he started to get possessive over Gordon. It didn’t matter in this moment though as the minute they were through the door; Brian was slamming Gordon into the door, lips descending seconds after the door was closed. As their lips duelled for dominance, their hands were roaming shucking their shirts, and loosening bets - aiming to get to the prize.

 

Brian was quicker and more nimble, managing to unhook Gordon’s belt. He grinned as he fell and mouthed the cloth covered erection, which was already hard for him. He smirked upon hearing the moan from Gordon, which caused him to smirk.

 

Brian’s smirk around his clothed dick looked particularly lewd. His hands were teasing at the band of his boxers. Fingertip impressions, and he kept stroking at the sensitive v but not venturing any further. Gordon managed to gasp out, “Stop teasing ... need more.”

 

Brian’s lewd grin got wider as he pulled Gordon’s weeping erection free from its confines. It was mouth wateringly good, and Brian was learning to take what he wanted. He licked and sucked at only the tip, before holding Gordon’s hips firm. He started by licking a strip on the underside of the rock hard erection. He smirked as Gordon threw his head back groaning. It would get better for his lover as he relaxed and started to swallow him whole.

 

Gordon wondered when the seduced became the seducer. Then again as he was engulfed by pure sin, all the tempting heat wrapped around his cock. He looked down and watched Brian smirk as he started to engulf him. He couldn’t think anything once his cock nudged the back of Brian’s throat.

 

He reluctantly pulled Brian off him because as much as he loved him giving spectacular head.  He loved his ass more, which was fantastic as Brian loved it too.  His fingers moved to cup Brian’s ass and he wanted to groan in frustration at the clothes in his way. He thrust his tongue into his lover’s mouth, chasing the taste of himself. 

 

Brian moaned as he reluctantly broke the kiss. “Bed and it’s about time you fuck me through the mattress.”

 

Gordon wanted to know how the hell he could be so _compos mentis_ at a time like this. He kissed a trail down his throat, “baby,” another kiss, “you’re using,” another kiss right over his pulse point, “too many words.”  Gordon's grin turned wicked as his tongue dipped into Brian’s naval.

 

Brian groaned not in pleasure but frustration. He took charge, heading to the bedroom, throwing Gordon a teasing smile and shedding his remaining clothes as he went. Gordon didn’t need to be told he followed as quickly as his very stiff erection allowed him to.  When he got to the bedroom he saw Brian sprawled casually over the black silk sheets. He was naked and casually stroking his erection. He opened his heavy lids slowly and grinned saucily, “What you doing over there?”

 

“Enjoying the show darlin’?”

 

Brian writhed on the bed, trying to entice him onto the bed quicker. He slowly got to to his knees and threw Gordon a provocative smile, “When you’re ready babe.”

 

He smirked as he slid his hand lower, and lower, oh so sensually. He smirked hearing Gordon moan, as he gave himself the slowest hand job, teasing his slit, showing the precum to glide the way. He jacked himself slowly, moaning and arching into the sensations as the sensations zinged down his spine. After a minute, he did the one thing he knew Gordon couldn’t resist. He opened his eyes and pinned him with his gaze, showing all the emotions he felt - love, lust, and possession.

 

Gordon knew what Brian’s game was but he was powerless to resist as he stalked forward. He pushed Brian down onto the bed and he appreciated when he felt Brian positively melt into the sheets.  He blanketed Brian wanting to touch all the skin; he made sure that their lower bodies aligned. He groaned feeling the friction smoothed by the precum. He went for a kiss but Brian was rev’ed, so a chaste kiss turned full on, all mouth, and tongues - absolutely filthy and absolutely the best.  He started to reach for the lube not even breaking the kiss.

 

Brian didn’t stop writhing, even when the cold lube was squirted onto his stomach. He opened his legs inviting even more, inviting the touch he so desperately needed. He gasped when the one finger breached him, giving him no time to settle. Gordon was teasing his prostate, but then when distracted, he added a second finger. Brian loved the feeling of being stretched, and liked the burn as it enhanced his pleasure. He started to thrust onto the fingers, seeking more, he wanted to climax. It wasn’t enough, and Gordon’s filthy chuckle meant he knew it too. “Fuck me.”

 

Gordon wasn’t disinclined to wait, needing to be buried in Brian. He had hated the idea that others thought that Brian could be up for a night of fun. It wasn’t modern, but Brian was his. He would stay with him and tonight he was going to show him exactly why. He thrust into Brian sure and firm, one long steady thrust, breaching him.

 

Brian moaned, loving the feeling, he liked being stretched and the pleasure it brought. He bore down as Gordon thrust into him. It wasn’t slow, it was meant to be quick and hard. There was plenty of love between them, but this was about need. Gordon gripped his hips, knowing that they would probably bruise, but Brian didn’t care. He actually liked it when Gordon got a little rough. He couldn’t hide his groan, as Gordon started to hit his prostate dead on.  It was explosive and he may have whimpered, but he’d deny it with his dying breath. “Fuck right there.”

 

Gordon smirked, “I’ll get you there _Princess.”_

 

Brian moaned and pushed harder, “I need to come.”

 

Gordon grinned hearing almost what he wanted. It wasn't nice but he wanted Brian to beg. He changed the angle and thrust deeper. He watched Brian arch beneath him and started to suck another hickey on his neck. He’d look like a vampire’s victim but as far as he was concerned that was tomorrow’s problem.  Brian begged, “Please baby.”

 

Gordon was magnanimous enough not to crow, he just slid his hand down to Brian’s poor neglected cock and started to jack it, in time to his thrusts. He nibbled his ears, “Cum for me then.”

 

Brian went taut as he came, slick between their bodies. Gordon pushed inside before coming hard and deep. Brian moaned as he felt Gordon paint his insides. He collapsed like a puppet with his strings cut. He was sleepy and happy, which wasn’t a combination he could remember being much in his life. He groaned feeling the wet cloth clean him off before being pulled tight to Gordon’s chest, which he fell into the crook of his neck, as it was the most comfortable place.

  
Gordon’s voice broke the silence, “No matter what I call you. You’re mine and I know who I’m with.”

 

Brian chuckled feeling sleep pulling him under, “Just stop fucking calling me Princess.”

 

Gordon turned the light off, and just had to have the last word, “Whatever you say Princess.”

\----------------------------------

 

The first meeting between Ghost and the gang would go down in the club. It offered the most protection for all parties and having that many potential witnesses would probably be the most effective way of ensuring Ghost’s protection - although Brian had some doubts. He and Gordon had arrived at their club early taking up seats in the upstairs area. It was so they could survey the floor below and could intervene as bouncers if necessary. They must have been visible as Gordon squeezed his knee, and Brian smiled softly.

 

Jesse, Jake and Aj soon found them breaking the cute moment with well timed. “Eww no PDA.”

 

Brian smirked, as they should have known better that that was tantamount to waving a red flag in front of a bull. He decided to snuggle into Gordon’s side, playing up the fluttering eyelashes. “Sorry kids we just can’t help ourselves.”

 

“That’s just not right Johnny.”

 

Brian’s only response was to roll his eyes, “Then stop giving me the openings.”

 

Ghost sauntered up at that point being led by Lily. Gordon shared a look with Brian they’d both noticed the anger in his eyes as he followed Lily. They played it cool, mainly because Brian needed Ghost to do something that could hang him and not the others.

 

The deal that Ghost laid out before them sounded good. “There is a route that came up inside. I say we go Italian job on their asses.”

 

Ghost shared the drink, laid it down and then left. Jake watched him go, pure distrust, “It’s a lot of G but five days and Ghost. I don’t like it.”

 

Gordon looked to AJ, “AJ what do you think?”

 

“It will be tough but it can be done.”

 

“Jesse?” Gordon figured he may as well gauge the mood right now.

 

“I’m with Jesse.”

 

Gordon wanting to lighten the mood, “Wifey?”

 

Brian snickered as he sipped on his scotch, “Well I think we don’t get into bed with the Devil until we know everything.”

Aj liked that point, and smiled when he saw Gordon pull Johnny close, “Well gentlemen we are Takers and I say why not take from the Devil himself.”

 

_It was sad really. If they had been smart and taken the money they had - all of them would have lived to tell the tale._


	6. Speeding towards disaster

 

 

They called Ghost back the next day to say that they’d checked the plans and they’d do the job, but with the cops still all over FedCal, Ghost would need to remember to keep his head down.  Brian was debating what to do about the tenacious cop and then almost smacked his head in frustration. He was still, thinking like a cop. He pulled up the recent arrest warrant for the partners. He was looking for beefs, or anything that he could potentially use to discredit them. He put some feelers out on the street knowing that the underworld would get back to him within the day. Seeing the time, he hollered, “Gordon.”

 

“What you’re always nagging dear.” He said breezily stepping out of their bedroom, adjusting a cufflink as he went.

 

Brian just rolled his eyes, “Sorry _dear_ but you wanted the dynamite today.”

 

“So I did.”

 

Brian didn’t say anything just swiped his keys deliberately picking the Porsche knowing that Gordon preferred the Jeep. It was petty, but hey, strangely he didn’t give a shit.  And the smiled didn’t die down when he saw Gordon slide into the passenger seat, manfully trying to not look like he was sitting with his legs up around his ears.  The other guys in the team, who saw this were smart enough not to say a word, and Gordon got out at the quarry just hoping that the idiot would give them trouble - wanting to vent his frustration. “AJ want help?” He liked the little guy, but he wanted to prove himself, so he’d give him the chance. It wasn’t like the team wouldn’t be inside the manager’s office all over the guy at the first sign of trouble.

 

AJ just took his hat off, and handed it to Jake, “I got this Dad.”

 

Jake looking as amused as he and Gordon were, “Yeah Dad he got this.”

 

A second later when they heard what sounded like a fight play out, by someone being bounced around the walls, Brian sighed, “He don’t got this.”

  
Gordon sighed, “No one thinks I told you so is attractive.”

Brian pursed a kiss as he flung the door open. He found he was not in the mood to entertain fools; he pistol whipped the first guy who tried to throw a punch in his direction.  The manager who’d taken a sneaky swipe at AJ seemed to be disappearing under a flurry of hits with a metal pipe. He was kind of proud of the boy; after all, he’d told them that there was no such thing as a fair fight, only a good winner.

 

He pulled AJ off him into the arms of Jake to check over, and levelled his gun.  The manager soon realised that there wasn’t any respite as he looked up into the flinty eyes of Rahway. “Where’s the dynamite?”

 

He wasn’t too proud about whimpering, but he didn’t give a shit, the manager whimpered, “It’s in the back.”

 

Brian got right up in his face, “Where is it? You lyin’ to me as I will cap you.”

 

“It’s in the back.”

 

Brian backed off sure that if he pushed it any further the guy would probably piss himself. “Jesse go and check.”

 

Jesse came running back through, “Got it.”

 

Brian looked and the cold smile on his face disappeared and he tried for innocent, “What do you know? It was in the back - Let’s go.”

 

Once they were in the back of the Limo, one of them wanted to break the tense silence. Ghost was too stupid not to make a comment, “What the hell was that back there?”

 

Jesse snorted, not much liking Ghost, “Mom and Dad are protective of us.”

 

Gordon snorted and noted the lightning quick flash of unease from Ghost. Damn it, they needed to know exactly what he was planning. It was funny, they needed to know exactly what he was planning but they were out of time. They had the equipment and would run interference where necessary but the time to back out had been and gone. For better, or worse, it was on and only time would tell what would happen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was funny in many ways - so many hours of planning and yet the final operation was usually over in the blink of an eye. Like now, Brian was watching upon high through his sniper scope.  He watched as Gordon, Jake, AJ and Jesse went underground - no one blinking at the workmen going about their job. His scope changed so that he could take in Ghost looking absolutely fucking ridiculous as a traffic cop, but hey everyone had a part to play.

 

Brian tracked the vehicles coming into the target zone, but his senses said that something wasn’t right. Ghost was pushing this too hard, too fast. If they weren’t careful then they were gonna blow the charges too early. So of course, thanks to Murphy’s law that is exactly what happened. The charges went to early, meaning the money was still on street level and that was the simple plan shot to shit.

 

Brian watched the chaos descend on the streets. He lined up the sniper scope ready to kill Ghost’s ass because he just knew that he had something to do with this. Still he saw an out and a way to get the money without loss of life. It was bold and brassy just like his best plans.  He slung his weapon over his shoulder and hoped that Gordon wouldn’t kill his ass for the stunt he was about to pull.

 

He walked quickly and with the purpose through the multi storey car park and entered the street level. He focussed on the second truck, the one he knew to carry the cash. There were bullets flying around and orders being screamed, guards trying to organise themselves to recover and protect the cash. It might have been enough but Brian was never one to quit once he got involved. And he kept his focus, “Hey.”

 

The driver who had foolishly leapt out of the vehicle turned, and the second he did, he was laid out on the floor.  Brian just hopped up into the driving seat and started to rock it back and forth, clearing a path so that it could drop into the hole. He used the radio to call out, “G you got incoming clear a path.”

 

He trusted his lover to get things ready and with one final push the lead truck had dropped into the cavern that had formed on the street. He was being hemmed in and the bullets were focussing on solely him now. He didn’t care. He was playing chicken with the security guards only difference being that he was in an armoured truck. He floored the accelerator and ran the truck into the hole. He braced for impact as he saw the concrete sewer racing towards him. A minute later, and his side door was open and he was being dragged out into the sewer. It took a minute to orientate himself, but with bullets flying everywhere he didn’t have the luxury of collecting his thoughts. His swung his gun up and he laid down fire so that his friends could remove the money and escape down the sewer. It was the only option, but for now they had to split and meet at the hotel.

 

Gordon knew that they would have to split but it wasn’t a feeling that he’d enjoy. He just hoped that all of them would make it back to the rendezvous. After all, he was the only one who actually knew that this wasn’t the first time one of them had been killed. He wouldn’t deny that he loved Brian but he was pretending to be Johnny, and the only reason that was possible was because Johnny was dead. He pulled Brian in for a passionate kiss. It was short, harsh and full of passion - a reminder to not get dead.

 

The tunnels were hazardous but once he reached street level Brian picked up the duffel bag he’d prepared with street clothes. It wasn’t so difficult for him as he could actually fall back on training, as he slipped into street clothes, opened the service entrance and slipped into the oncoming public. He kept up with the crowd - never walking too fast or doing anything that was suspicious.

 

He walked into the hotel demanding a key for his Room 1116. He never blinked as he reached his room but something stuck in his mind. As he entered the room he’d reserved he could hear a loud argument in a foreign language. It wasn’t one he knew personally, but he’d bet any money that it was in fact Russian. It wasn’t good, in fact, it made him suspicious. Of course, Ghost. He would have been in prison with more than a few of the Russian underworld, and could bet he was stupid enough to make enemies with a few of them. He knew what needed to happen, it was a spur of the moment thing but it might just save their lives. He flipped his cell, and sent an abort to Gordon. It meant that he would go straight to the airport.

 

Jesse was freaking out, as he’d panicked and shot a cop. Brian winced knowing that the kid in his panic had signed his death warrant. Ghost was actually trying to calm him down. “Kid they ain’t caught you yet so at least you have a _choice._ ”

 

 _“Bastard”_ , Brian thought, and figured it was best to go into the room, “Hey kids. Me and your father are very disappointed in you. We leave you alone for two minutes and look what trouble you get in.”

 

Jesse was pleading, “What do I do? He opened on me and I drew down.”

 

Brian gave him a small smile, “Right you go to the club. You get everything important quickly and you get to the airport like **_I’m_** driving. Not stopping for anything.”

 

The knock at the door made everyone look at it. Poor trusting AJ opened the door, and was blasted away before Brian could even warn him. The others dived behind the bed. It provided piss-poor cover at best but it was better than nothing. A shoot out was messy but none of his bosses would be greatly bothered by him wasting some low life criminals - at least he hoped not.

 

He was sharper and calmer in this situation which is why he would always prevail. He shot out the adjacent wall with the sole aim of being able to shot from behind. He could see them firing indiscriminately into the room with his friends. It was never even a question about trying to book them. He aimed and fired knowing that it would always be a justified shoot. They were dead before they could even register what had happened.

 

The four remaining males standing just took stock for a second. It was all the time that Brian could give them. “Jake you need to get Jesse to the club and then gun it to the airport. You understand?”

 

“Yeah I got it.” He was still functioning and was guiding his ‘younger’ brother out of the door.

 

Brian’s attention turned to Ghost and he got suspicious seeing an almost satisfied gleam in his eyes. He decided screw it, “You know I look a great deal like Johnny but you screw any of my friends or Gordon. I will kill you.” It was said in an even tone, and Ghost could see that he meant every word. It might have been the fact that Johnny’s eyes reflected the ninth circle of hell. Then his brain caught up with what had been said. “Wait you’re not John?”

 

Brian snorted, “You left him for dead. Gordon calls me Brian and my bosses, “Agent O’Conner.”

 

“Why don’t I kill ya’ ass? You’re a narc.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, his gun never wavering, “Gordon considered you a friend. It is the only reason you’re still breathing.”

 

Ghost shrugged, playing it cool. “You know what? I don’t care. I just want my money you boys can do what you want. Leave me out of it.”

 

Brian didn’t relax, “You can leave for the airport. I’ll follow. Once we’re outta here. Gordon and I don't see you - ever.”

 

“I can live with that.”

 

Brian should have known that Ghost had been too casual about leaving. He was too calm and collected like he knew what was coming next. He connected the dots when he heard the reports over the police radio. He had the scanner set so he could track any reports over the radios that pertained to his group. Only what he got to hear was the news that two Afro-American males had chosen suicide-by-cop rather than be arrested. He hoped like crazy that Lily wasn’t also dead but when he heard of a 20’s dead female killed execution style he could piece together what had happened and he knew that in his heart that it was Ghost’s fault. He was after revenge and the only one left was Gordon.

 

 

Brian was reminded of that stupid phrase about mice and men. The whole thing was about revenge that much was clear - obviously Ghost hadn't liked his incarceration one little bit. However like most stupid criminals - self-reflection wasn't a big skill and so he’d blamed everyone else, which meant the gang.

 

It didn't matter one bit now though as he thought with a sad pang about the fates of his friends. The gang had imploded thanks to the bastard's machinations. The logical law abiding part of him that remained knew that he should bring the bastard in to face justice. However that part of his psyche was real small, when he started remembering the faces of his friends and team.  At this very moment though there was a very real chance that Ghost was about to make off with the money. He was pissed at the idea but more pissed that the crazy shit would do something to Gordon.

 

He was at the gas station when he finally got through to G. "You find her?"

 

It was not the most logical first question but if there was one thing that Brian knew about Gordon was that his sister took up a fair bit of his heart. Gordon didn't even bother to hide his relief - there was no front with Brian. "Yeah she came back to the apartment."

 

"I'm glad ... listen G I'm worried. At the moment all the money is with Scott..."

 

One of the things about having such a sharp minded partner was that they got things a hell of a lot quicker. "That little shit."

 

The idea that Ghost had set the team up and then wanted to run with his money - took the fucking biscuit as far as Gordon was concerned. He put his foot down on the gas, glad for once that his sister was out of it, as he wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions.

 

He pulled up to the plane that should have been then jetting off their new life. Brian had even set it up to follow in a very neat piece of trickery. The agency agreed that he should be allowed to leave but if Brian took on Rahway's identity then a) he was safe and b) they could keep him as a CI.

 

Gordon cursed loudly seeing the downed guard - more worryingly he saw no movement from the plane. He wasn't Brian, but he still knew how to point and shoot.  The gun was out and drawn, as he ordered Na’ to stay where she was.

 

He walked cautiously - gun drawn, only to hear the click of a gun. He slowly turned around wondering how he could get out of this mess - he had only one option hope that Brian drove as fast as he could. Sure enough, turning around he saw the smug grin of his old friend. "Killing the crew not enough?" He just had to ask.

 

"Nah man. That was pleasure - this is business," was all Ghost had to say on the subject.

 

"Business?" The derisory snort was loud and clear.

 

"Yeah you sold me out G."

 

They were so focussed on each other that they didn't clock the tenacious Detective until they heard his demands to put their guns down. Gordon really hoped that Brian hurried the fuck up.

 

The Detective's presence hastened the explosion of gunfire. Gordon grunted feeling the bullet tear into his side. He just hoped that it hadn't hit anything major. He did get to see Ghost’s smug face advance upon him like a predator closing in on a kill.

 

Brian drove as fast as the wind but he still couldn't drive fast enough to be able to help manage Ghost's trigger happy temper.  He watched, horror struck as G dropped to the floor bleeding out. He didn’t think; reacted on instinct. He dropped Ghost with a triple tap in a tight ring around his heart. He really cursed seeing the down detective. He was tenacious, which in fairness was a good quality for a cop. The sad thing though was it was also a really good way to get dead. It wasn’t for the cop he felt sorry but for the kid that would be left. He advanced gun still pointing, ready for any new danger. “G you okay.”

 

He heard the splutter and could have laughed, anger in this situation was better for the soul. The adrenaline should also limit some of the pain. At least that was his hope, “Stay with your girl detective you’re in way over your head.”

 

Welles coughed but caught the cell, wincing at the pain from his injury. A few things were starting to add up. He really hated the FBI and ‘Rahway’ was fucking using a trained Feeb stance if he’d ever seen one. He sighed and started to ring listening in disbelief at the conversation.

 

“Hey darling, you’re with me now not your work buddies. Get the money we need to get gone.” Gordon managed to get out in the midst of a coughing fit. He was just grateful there wasn't any blood.

 

Brian didn’t disagree as much as it went against his instincts - he shoved the money into the back of the jeep. He went straight back, carefully picking up G, and he planned to get out of there quick.

 

G usually looked so strong was hunched over in pain. Brian thought quickly. He needed to get G some medical treatment and then get them the fuck out of dodge so that his bosses could smooth things over. He was still the prime candidate as a conduit to the underworld. In fact this fubar’ed op would do more to cement his reputation but no one would appreciate his or G’s ass being arrested. His bosses sort of had a love hate relationship so they may just let him rot in jail on principle.

 

He would find a shady off the books doc that would patch G up and then he was going to head North instead of South of the border. Mexico was just too cliché and would be where local law enforcement will look at. His plan was Northern Canada/Alaska somewhere remote where G would heal and they could figure out what their next move would be together. One thing was certain to Brian - his life would never be the same again.


	7. Frustrated Nurse

 

Just like with any crazy thing in Brian’s life - it had been done on the spur of the moment. It was also the one that he felt he’d probably least regret even if he was gonna have to live a dead man’s life. It just so happened that it fit him too well. He had taken one look at G bleeding on the floor and hadn’t even blinked before Ghost had been on the floor. He doubted that this was a shoot that was gonna plague his conscience for more than one reason.

 

The bastard had set his friends up and then tried to kill his lover - both things unforgivable. He’d then be faced with the next troublesome task, Gordon was injured and he had a heroin dependent, practically sister-in-law, to get out of the city all while he was in hot water with his bosses. Well it was just like LA, well almost, except this time he’d picked the side that he really wanted.

 

He’d been smart and ironically enough gone up to Canada, driving the rural route. He knew that every one of his bosses would assume that he would head to Mexico but Brian had long been in favour of going in the opposite direction of where he was expected to go.  Less likely to get captured that way.

 

Gordon had detested being injured to the typical clichéd point of being a giant ass. It may have worked well with the others but Brian wasn’t drug addled and he also wasn’t weak. If he was given shit then he made sure to return it two fold. He just had to figure out the creative ways to make sure that it didn’t set back G’s recovery in anyway.

 

G’s bitching had done his head in and in frustration he threw his hand up in the air, “What will it take to get you to fucking rest? I’m through being good.”

 

Gordon sighed knowing he was being ridiculous but a little too prideful to say sorry. However he was smart enough to at least look contrite, “I want a sexy nurse!”

Brian smirked knowing exactly how to get his lover to behave, “You know what - once you’re healed and we’re out of Canada ... I’ll dress up in the uniform.”

Gordon wasn’t sure he’d heard that right. After all he knew Brian wasn’t a chick - if he had been he wouldn’t be half as appealing as he was. Yet the idea of Brian being dressed up in a sexy outfit was enough to motivate a very quick recovery. He would even allow Brian’s smug smile as his lover knew he’d been entrapped. He knew that he should lay off as he was doing so much for him. It was also clear that Brian had definitely chosen to stay with him and make a life with him. He’d like to make a glib comment about how wasted he’d been on the right side of the law but couldn’t. For now he’d do what Bri asked and when he was recovered, he would make sure that Brian never fucking regretted the choice - _ever._

 

The couple stayed in the frozen plains of Canada up until Gordon could wrestle Bri and win - then pin him to the table. Brian had set the bar for his recovery as one they could both enjoy. The first time that Gordon could pin him to the table and fuck him through it ... then he would believe he was recovered and they could move.

 

When he’d managed it; Brian had stood up admittedly a little gingerly and then grinned, “So Goa or Japan?”

 

Gordon smirked, pulling Brian close relishing the feel of being able to hold him without any pain or twinges, “I think Moscow for now.”

 

Brian just shook his head, “Knew we shouldn’t have settled somewhere with snow.”

 

Gordon smirked nuzzling his neck, “Your fault that you made me miss home.”

 

Brian knew that he should remind him that he was from the Caribbean, not the UK but he didn’t. Gordon had explained to him many things during those first few months where sleep came a little harder with a hole in your gut.  Story time had covered their screwed up childhoods; big achievements and biggest regrets.

 

The greatest irony was that when Brian had started talking about Dom and LA he came to some startling realisations - the first being that while he would always feel bad for his part in the op - he no longer carried a burning torch. He had smiled and been man enough to not comment on the relieved look on G’s face.

 

Brian just smiled and started to bite on Gordon’s lips licking into his mouth, “He’s the past and you’re the future.”

 

He would within three months get to test that very statement when the American news networks had flashed Mia, Dom’s and Vince’s faces all over the screen. Gordon being the very self-assured man he was had taken one look at his worried partner, “Come on princess let’s tap the networks and find out where they are. You’re only gonna fret otherwise darlin’.”

 

Brian didn’t bother to hide his relief, “Fuck you very much ... And I was gonna suck your brains out.”

 

Gordon didn’t blink or rise to the bait instead, he replied breezily, “You can do it on the plane.”

 

_And he did exactly that ..._


	8. Immovable object meets immovable force

 

 

The gang were holed up in the abandoned factory as the team started to form for the job. Dom had put the all call out and given how the underground networks worked, Brian had found out.  Gordon was too good to him really; the man had taken one look at his face and called for the plane to be fuelled. Of course, Gordon was secure in the knowledge that Brian loved him and had no concerns that anything would happen.

 

As far as Brian was concerned this was about helping out old friends and making sure old debts were settled. He wasn’t averse to calling in debts so had asked his old friend who was now running their garage to take a little holiday.  It wasn’t hard they’d made a stop in LA to pick up Rome and Brian thinks he’d remember Gordon and Rome’s first meeting fondly for quite a while.

 

Brian watched in amusement as G’s eyebrow rose higher and higher in disbelief.  He turned to Bri and smirked, “No wonder you don’t speak ... you never got the chance.”

 

For the first time that Brian could ever remember Rome looked flabbergasted - i _t was fantastic._ Then again Rome looked down right stupid with his mouth gaping wide open at Brian’s reply. Well he’d never thought he’d ever see his old childhood friend be that sexual with another man. There was also the other aspect that was making Rome squirm just a little. Brian was very pretty - even to a heterosexual man so seeing him lock lips in a positively sinuous way was ... a little distracting.   He exclaimed, “Come on we need to go pick up Rick James before we go and save your old friend.”

 

Brian smirked, “Don’t worry I only have eyes for G.”

 

Rome did not look so amused, “And hands and lips ... and how can you wear suits when it is this hot.”

 

It turns out that they could wear suits when in LA and Miami and even Brazil. It was their style and they rocked it; Gordon watched his lover who was lounging on his shoulder. Gordon sometimes couldn’t believe the good fortune that had brought Brian into his life. It was at times like this that he couldn’t quite help but want to thank the Feds. It was a rare thought, but all could agree that Brian was far more comfortable playing on this side of the fence than as a Fed. Gordon had to admire how sneaky his lover was because he’d managed to sidestep the mess of the last bank-job without getting sent down; G sent down and managed to keep all the money.

 

He settled more fully into his plush reclining chair.   He was glad that he’d managed to fully heal from Ghost’s parting gift before this little adventure had started. He still wished he could have seen Ghost’s face when Bri had put him down; bastard deserved it. He’d known then that Brian was his and that his lover intended to stay. He hadn’t known Toretto but he thanked god every day that the stupid bastard hadn’t realised the treasure before him.  However Toretto would soon learn exactly just what he’d let slip through his fingers and Gordon was man enough to admit that he was going to enjoy it.  He’d laugh at meeting Brian’s old friend, who they were also transporting to the meet, but he still couldn’t believe that _anyone_ could talk that much.

 

Han the unflappable driver was a little surprised as he watched the private plane touch down on the tarmac.   He’d listened as Mia had promised him that help was coming. He just didn’t understand what help Mia could call on that would arrive in a private jet. He used the radio to conference her, being the most level headed one of the group. “Err did he mention a private plane?”

 

At the factory Mia started to snicker, “Don’t worry he may look a stupid model but he knows his way around the law and cars.”

 

Dom tuned into the conversation and listened as the usually calm driver sucked in a breath. He heard the quiet comment, “He runs with a very different crowd these days.”

 

Dom frowned and a million and one emotions came to the fore - not all of them of the good.  He wasn’t stupid he could only think of one person that Mia could call on, who could help. He had realised down in Panama that he’d been unfair to Brian but it had been too little too late. Now it seemed like Brian was coming down to help fix a mess. Dom didn’t like it - he hated owing anyone, and even he wasn’t arrogant enough to suggest that he didn’t owe O’Conner anything at all.

He also wanted to know exactly who Brian was running with these days, “Who is he running with?”

 

Mia didn’t back down she stared at Dom daring him to say anything. “He’s partnering with Gordon Cozier.”

 

The name didn’t mean much to them apart from Giselle, who snorted, “Fuck me ... we might have a chance.”

  
Dom quirked an eyebrow, which in his own implacable way, was him demanding more of an explanation, “Who the fuck is Gordon Cozier?”

 

"A Thief, no that doesn’t explain it, he is a Taker and a good one. His crew managed five job’s with a crew and he split with the only one left standing - a John Rahway, who I suspect is your boy.”

 

Mia winced, she really hoped that Giselle had used a different pronoun as it was going to be clear very soon that Brian was most definitely not Dom’s - maybe once; never again.

 

A low throaty chuckle broke the silence and there before them stood Han with two males, who looked like they belonged on the cover of GQ. Mia also clocked the other two males who upon sensing the tension had seemed to find it sensible to make themselves smaller. It was an interesting comparison one wearing light colours and the other dark; they fit in a way that made jealousy burn deep in Dom’s stomach. He didn’t have time for this, which was something that logically he acknowledged, but was struggling to accept.

 

Brian didn’t show any unease about being in the room with them. A cheeky smirk, “My ears are burning, and you’re half right. The world knows me as John Rahway but G knew the truth and always did.”

 

Who knew that one statement could make such a red mist descend? Dom realised that Brian wasn’t trying to be malicious or make him pay, which was ironic because that is what it felt like. Mia surprised all of them as she gave him and Gordon a warm hug. None could know that in his desperation to see Gordon all right he’d made a stop at Mia’s.  She had listened in disbelief at the tale he’d weaved and even better - they’d made peace.

 

“So Johnny ... you sure changed your look.” Dom wasn’t quite sure what to say which was a rarity for him.

 

Brian shrugged, “Well yeah but times change and my income level.”

 

Gordon leered, “What can I say I prefer you in the suits to that God awful swimwear?”

 

Brian wished they weren’t in mixed company as the reply he had was not for mixed company and given G’s smirk the bastard knew it. He wanted to shake his head; his partner could be a sneaky possessive bastard on occasion. Then again he wasn’t any better when the stupid attendant had made a play for G on the plane.

 

He shook himself out of that train of thought and looked over the slightly shell-shocked crowd, “So what are we taking?”

 

The group was reminded of what Giselle said; this wasn’t the Brian they knew - that much was clear. It would be hard to remember but at least he didn’t dress the same. The sharp Armani suits did kind of reinforce the message. It was just too bad that Dom found him hot in anything he wore.

 

“You know Hernan Reyes?”

 

Gordon snorted and could tell that they were insane, “You pissed off Reyes ... and you’re still alive?”  
  
Brian snickered, “He always has managed to get away ...”

 

Dom hated the way he trailed off; he would dearly love to know how he would finish that sentence. Then again maybe not, as Dom could see that despite looking the same - this was not his buster. What he hated most of all was the way that while he acknowledged Dom his eyes were only for Gordon.

 

G knowing his lover as well as he did knew that Brian would be getting just a little excited at the prospect of the job. It was one of the best things - how much he loved the take and how focussed he’d become during the job. Gordon though was meticulous and if they were going to carry off this job then they would need details and the eventualities would be planned for. It was why they were so successful at avoiding jail. “So gentleman what do we know?”

 

Dom explained the status-quo and Gordon resisted the urge to sigh. Tej actually laughed when both boys whistled in appreciation at the particular safe that Reyes favoured.

 

He turned around to smack Rome, “See I’m not the only one to appreciate beauty.”

 

Brian chuckled a little rueful, “Sorry guys this is my homeboy from Arizona ... and Tej the best point circuit man on the East Coast.”

 

Gordon chuckled softly, “That ain’t beauty; that’s a bitch. - How are you gonna get the paw print?”

 

Giselle sauntered over to Han, “You can drive ... let me worry about the print.”

 

Brian laughed, deep and rich, he saw the manic glint and guessed where it was going. He’d played honey trap in recent years on more than one occasion on both sexes. It usually worked and had the advantage that G was a possessive bastard that liked to show him where he should be afterwards. Enjoying the confused expressions, he just called out, “Make it the most expensive grope ever.”

 

Gordon sighed; he just knew that he wasn’t as forgiven for the last stunt as Brian had said. It really wasn’t his fault that Brian was such a pretty bastard and it definitely wasn’t his fault that John had been well known for having naked pool parties. Although, that being said Gordon knew it wasn’t just the mark that had enjoyed **that** little swim session. “You ever gonna let that go?”

 

Brian smiled sweetly; Dom recognised that smile it was the one Mia got right before she bit Vince’s head off, “Nope.”

 

Tej and Rome were clueless to the additional tension after all Dom hadn’t said anything why would he?  Rome looked like all his Christmas’ had come at once. Why wouldn’t he? “Oh this is a story I gottta hear.”

 

Dom was torn between wanting to know and not knowing.

Brian though was having none of it, “So we are gonna have a bitch of safe to crack that is currently sitting in a hostile police station guarded by the most crooked men.”  
  
Dom smirked, “That about sums it up. Take is 100 million split evenly.”

 

The others were all in and Brian rolled his eyes, in truth the take wasn’t the biggest score they made. Still it was something he wanted to do; he had a lot of guilt over LA even though he’d sacrificed a lot and now this was how he intended to settle accounts. 

 

Tej had hoped that Gordon and Brian would bring sanity to this little party. It was stupid after all Tej had forgotten how he’d come to know Brian ‘bullet’ O’Conner.  Brian had an inkling of a plan and knew that he could do it, “what about if we drive the safe out of there?”

 

Dom smiled, a true one, “You know O’Conner there may just be hope for you yet.”

 

Gordon resisted the urge to snark that it was like the blind leading the blind. He wanted a medal for his restraint but would settle for a blowjob. He had a small smile when he felt Bri's hand squeeze his leg acknowledging that he would be doing exactly that for coming along on this trip. "Just as long as you don't do another hole dive I'll be happy."

 

It was Brian’s turn to sigh and look unamused, “Let’s not talk about the fuck-up he still isn’t dead enough for my liking.”

 

Dom was surprised by the dark look in Brian’s eyes. It was clear that someone had tried to kill Gordon and he’d object most ardently. It reinforced that this was not his buster but that wasn’t strictly true - after all when Tran had ice’d Jesse Brian had gone to gun them down.

 

Gordon didn’t give a shit about anyone’s sensibilities - his fingers curled around Brian’s chin lifting it up to face him. “Hey I’m still here,” then his smile turning wicked, “You’re still the sexiest nurse I know.”

 

Dom frowned seeing the open affection; it was something that he’d never expect to see from Brian. No, that wasn’t what he was feeling and he knew it.  He still remembered how Brian looked at him and there was a part of him that wanted to rewind back five years and take advantage. However he was a realist and knew that could never be.  That didn’t mean he was going to give up, all those years ago Mia had flippantly said that he owned Brian’ ass.  Well he had during the duration of this bank job to prove that to his buster.

 

Rome and Mia shared twin looks of worry. She had appreciated the small free show, which was worse for her as she knew exactly what was under the suit. However what was worrying the observant pair was Dom - he was looking at Brian as if he was a piece of meat. There was no way that Dom would give up and Mia also knew that there was no way that this would end well for all involved. It was going to end in heartbreak for someone and as she cared about two out of the three this was going to become very problematic. 

 

Rome snarked, “Well to pull this off we’re going to need cars.”

 

Brian looked like a little kid in a candy shop, “Let’s go.”

 

Gordon shook his head seeing everyone wanting to follow, “Oh hell no.  You are all wanted in connection with his escape. You all in the same place is a bad idea.”

 

Brian nodded, backtracking to what he knew of Federal procedures - it was somewhat of an advantage having played both sides of the fence. “He's right, at the moment as we speak your names,” pointing at Vince, Dom and Mia, “Will be filtered through every database they know. There will be a pissing contest on who will get the lead, which will help us...” He trailed off thinking of a potential avenue that would see nearly all of them want to kill his ass. Still if it kept them all safe then he’d do it - even if meant having to go back to being Agent O’Conner for a period of time.

 

Dom wanted to kick something; the love for cars was how they’d connected and it would be what gave him a kick down memory lane.  He needed to be there - now how to justify it?

He remembered not to smirk, “Maybe not all of us but we need the cars and they race big against reps not cars.”

Brian rolled his eyes but could acknowledge that he had a point.   He walked over to the car that would do to race and as he slipped behind the driver’s seat, he twisted back, “Fine we’ll follow the Plymouth but Mia keep an eye out on the wires. I expect the wires soon to issue the warrants.”

 

Dom could work on this premise, after all the guy was a thief not a gearhead.  He looked in his rear-view mirror and nearly stalled - there was no way that he should be seeing _that._ He could acknowledge Brian’s skill as a driver but to be able to drive weaving in out of the traffic while he was kissing the living daylights was ridiculous. It really made him want to smack the thief - there was no way that he didn’t know what he was doing.  The guy hadn’t said anything in words but he hadn’t missed the gentle touches, and big shows of affections. 

 

 _It was almost a relief to reach the race HQ_.

 

Gordon watched Brian drink in the sights and sounds of the race and it was hard to hide his affectionate smile. Brian was most alive in these moments and never sexier; his emotions and thoughts wavered between two extremes. Part of him wanted to bend Brian over the hood of the car and take him right here - where all could see that he was _his._ No one could ever accuse of him of being a stupid man and he hadn’t missed the way Toretto was looking at Brian. This led to the second thought of wanting to take him far away and not letting anyone see the perfection that was his lover. It was a conundrum - one he was smart enough not to share with Brian himself on the grounds that he wanted to get laid sometime this century. His lover was a bit like a woman in that respect that when he was pissed - he often withheld sex.

 

They both exited their car and joined up with Toretto and Gordon was surprised to see the rare true smile. Damn so that explained a few things, “Home sweet home.”  His grin was infectious and he watched Brian smile in response. He did wonder at the slight pang of sadness that he noted in Bri’s face.

 

_Brian thought this was a telling moment. For many years his work had resulted in him having a fractured identity - right up to the point where his own identity practically disappeared. He wasn’t stupid, only Gordon and the crew here knew him as Brian - to the rest of the world he was a Taker and a thief. Dom’s op had opened his eyes to all that had gone wrong with his life and what direction he hadn’t wanted to take it in. Yes he could have arrested Dom but he’d cared, maybe even crushed on the man but now, now, he was very different from that man in LA. The fuck up in LA had pointed out where his heart did not lie, and the op as an Undercover Taker was where he’d found everything he’d wanted._

 

_It was a startling thought and one that give him a momentary pang of sadness - Dom and the crew had been a family. Gordon though was the one who’d accepted the twisted tangled mess that he’d been - warts and all and helped him find who he was. He could and probably would react to Dom physically but it was G that held his heart. He wanted to grimace at the chick-flicky thought and he sure as hell wouldn’t say anything here. It wouldn’t be fair to all involved, plus he wasn’t blind to Dom’s anger issue. He wasn’t willing to put that control to the test just right now - his primary focus was getting his old friends out of their jam.  He smiled at Dom but knew that their thoughts weren’t quite going in the same direction. “Let’s do this! I want that one!”_

 

Dom wanted to shake his head - he’d yet to teach him the art of picking a good car as he favoured the electric blue Porsche GTR. Who knew? Maybe one day - he might pick a genuine American race Car.  He knew he’d have no problem gaining a race as there was a rolling rumble, which raced through the crowd of “He’s here,” and, “Who that with him?”

 

The clear Street King of the area stood tall, “You got a lot of nerve bringing your problems here and ... you have crazy friends.”

 

Brian smirked, he could work this crowd. “Hey I was bored,” his inflection was perfect, “... and Miami holds no challenge. Toretto showed me the local scene.”

 

The Street King’s head cocked to the side trying to asses these new players, “You the one they call Bullet?”

 

Brian shrugged looking like his hand had been caught in the cookie jar, “Yep that’s me.”

 

The King had decided that it was Toretto’s legend that he wanted to test.  He shrugged, “Okay Toretto I don’t care if you are a criminal. You try that monster over there up against me - you’ll lose.”

 

Dom loved the sheer predictability of it all. “That _monster_ ain’t ever seen a set of headlights.”

 

The result was never in doubt. As they set off back to the hideout they’re three cars in the convoy and the two non blondes were seething with jealousy. Brian could see it in both of their eyes and wanted to bang their heads together - he hoped he wouldn’t have to remind them that they weren’t dogs, and he wasn’t a _bone_. If they could get through this robbery without them getting into a showdown it would be a miracle of epic proportions.  Mia may be a sympathetic ally or she may tie him down to a post and tell the boys to get it over with.

 

When they got back to the hideout he made sure to let both of the men know he was pissed with them. He didn’t give a shit if he was acting like a girl - he hated them both. Gordon had never made the mistake of thinking that he was a possession. Gordon knew he was in the doghouse and he was smart enough to do something about it, he crowded into Brian’s space. He didn’t care about the witnesses, “I’m sorry you know I don’t think that - jealousy got the better of me.”

 

Brian knew that putting him and Dom in close quarters was asking for trouble. So he was smart enough to ask Mia to back him up, and secondly put in a call to their apartment keep to get the apartment ready.

 

“We’ll be home in an hour.”

 

_Gordon should have been smart enough to ask what was the catch but you know how the old adage goes - better late than never._


	9. Me, Myself and I

 

Luke Hobbs touched down in Brazil with a sneer on his face. He didn’t know who he was more disgusted with truth be told. The two bit criminals that he was being forced to capture or the idiots who didn’t think that a crew renowned for their driving skills wouldn’t pull something on the goddamn highway. It didn’t take a master strategist to think that something might have gone down.  The worst part of it in Hobb’s eyes was that it had been done by his second and sister. He could have stomached it if O’Conner had been involved, no, not true but it did make him wonder if he could track the blue eyed wonder down.  When Toretto’s file had crossed his desk the first thing he’d done was chase down every connection he had to the Agent. It was only sensible it would sure as hell help you evade capture if you had a Fed on your side.

 

In fact once he settled, he’d set one of his officers off on finding the blue-eyed wild child.  The guy’s jacket read like a Hollywood script. It was amazing what latitude results could bring you in the murky world of UC work.  The files had hinted that O’Conner was retired within a new identity that was working as a protected CI.  Hobbs shook his head in disbelief, not the fact that the Agent had retired with a new identity. It was practically a given that if and when you managed to retire - you went deeper undercover. It was one of these weird ironies, you never really gave up undercover work - you merely went deeper undercover. The interesting part was the protected CI bit that was the tag given to useful criminals that served the Bureau's interest more by being on the streets than being taken off them. 

 

 

He hated the whole goddamn country - he had little patience for sycophants and all of them were in the pocket of the weasel Reyes. The only one who clearly wasn’t crooked was the rookie patrol officer, which was why he took her as a liaison.  He could use that fire better than he could a toady that he would have to isolate.  The car was the key to working out what they were going to do. He loved his team he really did but once in a while if they could work on independent initiatives that would be great - it was one of the major downsides to the Armed Forces - it was rather beaten out of them.

 

He listened as the radio squawked about a robbery that had gone down. He was about to dismiss it until he saw the crooked smile of his liaison, “It’s them.”

 

She sounded so sure and he needed to know why. He wasn’t daft enough to ignore the advice of the local woman but he needed context for his plans. “Why?”

 

This time the smile grew, “Because no one else is stupid enough to target Reyes.”

 

It didn’t matter about the why - he had a job to do. “Okay run the cameras I want pictures, I want to the known associates and someone find me O’Conner.”

 

Elena Neves frowned wondering who this O’Conner was and what exactly he could bring to this operation, “Who is O’Conner?”

 

Hobbs didn’t know quite how to describe the relationship between O’Conner and Toretto - mainly because none of the highly trained analysts and psychologists could figure it out. “Who knows? Just maybe Agent O’Conner is one of the few chinks in the armour along with the sister.”

 

It was his subordinate’s laughing voice that broke the contemplative silence that followed, “Fuck me. Sir you’re going to want to see where O’Conner is living.”

 

Hobbs wasn’t particularly imbued with patience at this point in time. “Tell me what is so Goddamn funny?”

 

“He is living here with his partner, guess Toretto’s love is unrequited.”

 

“Huh.” Well it wasn’t exactly like Hobbs thought, but if anyone could help then it would be O’Conner. “Phone number now!”

The whole room fell silent all intrigued about what their boss would do. He was the type who didn’t stop until the target was acquired, and as long as he didn’t kill innocents his attitude was, ‘don’t get in my fucking way!’

 

“O’Conner you remember where your balls are and the oath you swore and meet me at Parque da Candelaria in an hour.”

 

The team weren’t privy to the response but given Hobbs smirk; he must have liked the impertinent response. One thing for sure was that this wasn’t going to be a boring assignment.

He wasn’t done, in fact he wasn’t anywhere close, “I want cameras on the meet - he chose a park so he knows the standard drills.  “Boss but isn’t he one of us?”

 

Hobbs snorted, “Who the fuck knows?”

 

If only Hobbs knew the truth it was even more complicated than even he suspected.

\-------------------------------------

 

Approximately a few hours before, Brian had put his foot down and said that he and G would meet back up with the others in the morning. Dom had not liked that idea one bit at all. Too bad. Dom wasn’t the only one not to play fair, “When you pull this stunt, you’re faces are going to get burnt and I just know who they’re going to send. Now I can deflect the shit but to do it - G and I can’t be seen.”

 

Gordon wasn’t too fond of the plan either Brian could guess. It might have been the “Hell fucking no you’ve gotten clear of the Fed’s.” Or the way, that when Brian had finally gotten his way and they’d gone to their beachside property - Gordon had fucked him _through_ the mattress.

 

Brian had an alarm alert him to when the second hit was going down. The early observations had shown that most of the money was holed up at the Police station but not all. Well that didn’t sit well with the others - they wanted all the money and had hit one of the four remaining cash houses. It was literally five minutes after the hit had gone down before his FBI cell had rung. At one point when they’d nominally been playing on the same side, he’d respected Hobbs. However his main task was now to ensure that person affectionately known as ‘Terminator’ did not catch the scent of his friends.

 

When he heard the cell break the morning silence; he was a bigger man and resisted the urge to say told you so and answered the cell.  He actually laughed at Hobbs opening statement of, “O’Conner you remember where your balls are and the oath you swore and meet me.”

 

There was only one response he could say that and given his choices in life no one could say that he ever took the safe route. “Luke you fucking sweet talker but you should know I’m taken and he’s a possessive bastard but I’ll meet you at parque da Candelaria.”

 

He listened, rolling his eyes, as Hobbs repeated the address, he figured his snarky reply of, “Yes Sir,” was forgivable.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

An hour later, almost to the second, Hobbs watched O’Connor come to the meet point - he shook his head in disbelief. The guy was wearing a pinstripe suit more suitable to the front cover of GQ than a hot city. Hobbs snorted in disbelief, “What were you doing straightening your hair?”

 

Brian could play at Hobbs game, “Hey you read my file I’m a kept man.”

 

“Fuck you; you’d never be a kept man.”

 

Brian smirked and could only hope that he could muddy the waters long enough to get the crew clear.  “You’re right so what do you want Hobbs?”

 

“We need your insight!”

 

Brian didn’t crow over the fact that Hobbs was visibly struggling to get the words out. It wasn’t that he was the bigger man; it was just being able to watch was enough for now. He played dumb, “So what insight did you need?”

 

“Your boy is here in your new stomping patch and he has pissed off Reyes.”

 

Brian now resisted the urge to smack him, digging deep into his reserves. “I doubt it Gordon has been with me all the time.”

 

Hobbs looked him as if he was being deliberately obtuse, “Not Cozier - Toretto.”

 

Brian snorted, “And why would he come to me?”

 

Hobbs shrugged, “No but Reyes is sure to kill him the hit is out and you’re connected to the Underworld here.”

 

That wasn’t strictly true on this continent he and Gordon were the go to high class thieves which is why Reyes left them alone. “You want me to give them up to go to jail”

 

“You swore an oath!” Was the angry retort of Hobbs.

 

It was sad Brian thought that Luke could see only in black or white. He tried to explain, “No Brian O’Conner did, John Rahway is who lives down here.”

 

“You want to run that by me sounding less like a psych patient.”  Hobbs was not one for touchy feeling stuff.

 

Brian rolled his eyes, subtly and the many intricate skills needed to be successful T undercover were lost on men like Hobbs. “Simple, when we retire from UC we don’t get our lives back we merely go deeper undercover.”

 

Hobbs snorted but it did make a twisted sense, “So your idea of an easier life was to go back to being a renowned Taker.” He snorted, and the implied idiot was left unsaid. He decided to not try debating the sensibilities or sanity of UC work and said, “You need to help us find Toretto the bounty is getting big.”

 

Brian sighed ramping up the supposed discomfort he was feeling. It wasn’t difficult, “What if I find them?”

 

Hobbs tilted his head, wondering what angle he was playing, “What you playing at?”

 

Brian quirked an amused eyebrow, “You’re currently burning their world around them. You’ve already backed them into a corner. How do you get them out of it without them lashing out?”

Hobbs hadn’t considered that, “Explain.”

 

“Dom hated the idea of going back to Lompoc ... would definitely be a suicide by cop before going back inside.” Brian was still a little haunted by that conversation all those years ago in LA. In truth it was probably the point where he knew there was no way in hell he’d be able to arrest Dom.

 

Hobbs frowned, it was made clear by his bosses that this was one that he could not bring back in a body bag. He would need leverage to make sure that he could get him to come willingly. Well maybe not willingly, but to the point where he won’t have to put a bullet between his eyes. Hobbs threw it out there, “What do you suggest? You know him better than me.”

 

Brian ignored the innuendo, “Offer immunity for the sister.”

 

He’d have gone for all but knew what was realistic in the realms of reality. Mia they could shift to being unaware and not complicit. The others though all had records or were known to the police. In Mia’s case it really would pay to be a first time offender; it offered everyone leeway. Brian hoped like hell that it wouldn’t be needed but he was a realist and needed a back-up plan for her.  She’d confided in him that she was pregnant and shit scared that her baby daddy and brother would end up dead before all was said and done. He wasn’t sure that he could completely reassure but he’d do his best to keep out of jail if everything went south.

 

Hobbs smirked, “You found out where he is with your contacts and I’ll let the sister go free.”

 

Brian nodded and said nothing. He wasn’t stupid - he was fishing. If he suspected that Brian knew where Dom was he’d have a tail which is why he intended to go right back home and have the best, filthiest sex he could with Gordon. It would be so good that whatever poor schmuk was put on tailing duty - would regret it.

 

\-------------------

 

It never got that far. Brian wasn’t stupid and had found their scanning frequency - he wasn’t an amatuer and thanks to their money. He had all the cool tools to play the bad guy. The radio signal made him freeze, it turns out that Hobbs wouldn’t need to strong arm him. They’d been sold out by the Street Racer Dom had won against. It was okay they knew how things went and no street racers wanted the law breathing down their necks.

 

Brian didn’t think - he phoned the burner he’d given Mia, “Get the fuck out now - You’re burned.”

 

The team listened and evac’ed but it was all for naught as the arrest team never made it to the hideout. The greatest irony was that it would be Reyes’ undoing. In his desire for revenge he had put a hit on Hobbs team - he had to be the one to kill Dom and the others. The would-be mercs that had taken the contract had done a bang up job of ambushing the team. For all their training and smarts - fighting in the shanties of Brazil was a little different to the dunes of Afghanistan. The vehicles were damaged by the RPG’s and Hobbs was forced to fight in the open. 

 

Brian was in his car had a split second decision to make. On the one hand if Hobbs died then all their problems with regards to the law went away. However on the other hand, if Hobbs survived he could bring tactics; toys not available to the public and a shed load of anger. It was a risk but the sad fact was that Brian really couldn’t kill good guys unless they were shooting directly at him. Gordon was so going to kill his ass for this and probably offer up what was left to Dom to finish.

 

It was going to happen what he still found himself reversing to go the aid of the guy trying to arrest most of his friends. At some point he’d deal with his fickle nature.

 

He knew he’d arrived when it sounded more like downtown 70’s Beirut than Brazil.  He didn’t think just left himself fall back on his training as he picked up the sniper rifle. He had to be careful, as he was driving his car not Gordon’s. Shame really given that Gordon’s jeep was armoured.

 

Luke had slipped his mind into the quiet place he needed when in battle and that was what this was. He had to survive, to avenge his men and to do his job. He watched saddened as his men dropped around him despite his best efforts.  His luck started to change when someone helped provide cover for him. He was shocked to see O’Conner providing cover - there was much more to the pretty boy than met the eye. He was able to hit with an accuracy rarely seen outside SWAT and didn’t show any worry.

 

O’Conner just screamed, “Get the fuck in if you want to live!”

 

Brian didn’t wait to explain anything just expertly flipped the car into reverse and got the hell out of the way.

It didn’t take long for Hobbs to get himself under control and then _explode._ “What the fuck is going on here?”

 

Brian did not roll his eyes because he was sympathetic to the fact that he’d just watched his men die. He just hoped that Gordon didn’t kill him in a minute. Brian didn’t pull any punches, “Reyes wanted you gone. You were interfering in his plans of revenge against Dom.”

 

Luke was fuming, “You’re saying that this was Reyes?”

 

“Yep now hang tight and we’ll get you fixed up.”

 

They soon disappeared from the urban area and hit the more up market area near the beach because that was where the really expensive properties were housed. Hobbs took in the view and could kind of guess just why O’Conner had retired. “You’re taking me to yours.”

 

“Yep, you get to meet Gordon. Don’t try and arrest him and we’ll get along just fine.”

  
Luke sneered, he’d read the files they were untouchable as far as the FBI were concerned - more valuable in their place. He didn’t like it but given the arrests that had occurred thanks to their help - he couldn’t really argue with their success.

 

Gordon watched as his lover pulled up and couldn’t help the frown that crossed his face. He would have to have words about picking up strays, especially those with a tendency to arrest those they were trying to protect. And as much as he wanted to gouge at Toretto’s eyes for the way he would look at Brian. He really didn’t want to see the man go to jail.  He watched as Hobbs hobbled slightly, clearly carrying a large gash on his leg. This should be an interesting tale.

 

Gordon just quirked an eyebrow at Brian in amusement, “I said no to a dog ... so you bring home an agent instead.”

Hobbs wanted to snarl and give him some sass back, but knew that he was in an awkward position.  Brian chuckled low and whispered, “Easy cowboy. Let us fix you up before you try and go all terminator on us.”

He then faced Gordon and didn’t even rise to the bait, “You should have let me get a dog then _babe_.”

He would pay for the babe comment given the look that G sent him. It was okay, he looked forward to Gordon gaining revenge. It usually led to him having several aches in pleasurable places.

 

Hobbs was feeling a little like he’d just stepped through the fucking looking glass. He hated that things were just not making sense and that rankled. Here he was sitting in a plush sofa whilst his team had died; the only one who he knew down here was the rookie, officer he’d taken on as  liaison officer.

 

Gordon and Brian knew each other well enough to have a silent conversation. Hobbs really wished that he had the decoder ring to find out what the hell they were talking about. He was impressed about one thing, Cozier had managed to evoke more emotions from O’Connor than anyone had expected he possessed. The conversation ended with Cozier throwing his hands up in the air saying that he’d make a few calls.

 

Hobbs didn’t blink at the melodramatics and finally spoke, breaking the tense silence, “You gonna explain things to me.”

 

Brian played it close to the truth, “I put two and two together when you made the call. I still am connected and knew what you’d ask of me.”

 

Hobbs sighed, “You found Toretto.”

 

Brian laughed wondering what Hobbs would make of Dom in person. “Well yeah, he is going after Reyes and actually has a plan.”

 

Gordon called out from the kitchen, “It was shit and lacked finesse - now it will work.”

  
Hobbs couldn’t help himself, he snorted, “The wife and the Ex?”

 

Brian’s long suffering sigh spoke more volume than any words could. “Jealousy is a real bitch.”

 

Hobbs folded his massive arms wondering just when his life went to hell in hand basket - probably about the time that he stepped foot on Brazilian soil. “So what is the catch?”

Brian was always ready to play the game, “Well, Mia Toretto has been dragged along and is pregnant. You’ll have a hell of a time getting a conviction.”

 

Hobbs shrugged, “He wanted Toretto but revenge was kind of more important right now. “Done the others want Toretto.”

 

Brian had expected as much and knew that he woudn’t get much latitude for Dom. “If you work with Toretto then it is not fair to arrest him straight away.”

 

Hobbs was impressed and realised just why O’Conner had done all that he had, and stayed out of prison. He was a seriously impressive, slippery son of a bitch with the biggest set of balls he’d ever seen. O’Conner had not appealed for clemency knowing that he’d get none, what he’d appealed to Hobbs for was a fair fight. A fight that he was inclined to give, if Toretto could offer him his chance of revenge, which he so desperately wanted.  “Okay, we should meet. I want to bring someone else who has been longing to get revenge on Reyes.”

 

Gordon seeing that insanity was clearly ruling the day now just sighed, “The more the fucking, the merrier.”  
  
Brian despite sounding and looking nuts did in fact have a plan. Dom needed to understand who and what was chasing him in order to be able to hide. He just hoped that they could all survive working together because at the moment given the temperaments of all those working together - it could implode so badly that they will kill each other without Reyes having to lift a finger.

\-----------------------------------

 

Elena Neves was surprised to see that it wasn’t Agent Hobbs driving. Still as he was in the back seat of the luxurious Jeep, she chose to get in.  She got her first look at the couple in the front of the car; it was being driven expertly by an unknown large colored guy. He was impressive in stature and drove through the traffic weaving in such a way, which suggested that he knew Rio better than a tourist would. More impressively he did it one handed as his other hand was resting comfortably on the blonde man’s leg.

 

She wanted to know what was going on as she’d heard what was going on with Hobb’s team. At the moment the reports suggest that he was dead as well. She thought it was perfectly reasonable of Hobbs not to inform anyone that rumours of his death were greatly _exaggerated._

 

She just said, “What’s the plan?”

  
“Toretto has a plan to take down Reyes. We help and then he has 24 hours head-start.”

 

She cocked her head to the side as she considered what she was just told. “Will it work?”

 

Gordon snorted, “It wouldn't if we’d stuck with gravel heads plan. Now it will work.”

 

“Hi I’m Brian,” he points to Gordon, “He might call me John. Don’t mind him, green is such an ugly colour on him.”

 

It was Luke’s turn to snort; he would give O’Conner something his life was never boring, “You should have thought of that before you let the Missus and the Ex work together.”

 

Brian huffed, “Fuck you Luke, I was never with Dom.”

 

Elena, almost went ahh, hah so this was the Agent that Hobbs had been talking about.  She was very intrigued to see where this was going to go.  She watched as they pulled up into a disused factory, which was ironic. It was a factory that Reyes had put out of business in a snit last year. As she glanced around, she noted that all the crew that Toretto had pulled together was all there.

 

She saw two males arguing over a behemoth of a safe, and shook her head. She noticed a young female, who was absently stroking her stomach manning the laptop. Elena wondered how new the news of her pregnancy was to her.

 

Hobbs got out of his seat gingerly as Brian and Gordon sprang out of their seats. It was the idea of robbing a safe; it was good to get back to what they knew. However they barely got past introducing Luke and Elena to the others before an argument between Tej and Rome broke out.

 

"Yo Rick James, if we can't break into the safe. NO MONEY. Comprehende?" Rome drawled.

 

It was nice to see that the years hadn't dulled his rough edges Brian thought. He didn’t hide his sigh knowing full well that this could potentially run for quite a while if Rome built up a nice head of steam.

 

"Look a safe is like a woman, it needs caressing and romancing." Tej frustratedly tried to explain.

 

The crowd that had gathered around the table, primarily to explain how the whole thing would go down listened in amusement.  Brian was just about to sass Rome about sounding more like a married couple with Rick James, than he did with Gordon, when Gordon got annoyed. “Johnny for fucks sake, go and show them how it’s done.”

 

Everyone frowned wondering who Johnny was, forgetting that it was one of Brian’s aliases. Brian just smirked, and hopped over the ratty couch.  He shoved Tej out of the way, “Go and listen to the plan. I’ll have it opened.”

 

Tej seemed to be put out and who could blame him? He knew Bullet the racer; he didn’t know Johnny the thief. Gordon knew how to motivate him by making it a challenge. “2 minutes!”

 

None could miss the casual flirtation in Brian’s face, “Please, 90 seconds.”

 

Gordon’s smirk said he knew exactly what would happen. “So Toretto let’s explain how we are going to ruin this asshole’s day.”

 

Toretto’s eyes took on a glint of mischief, “You see it goes like this. Reyes has thrown all his money into a safe being guarded at the central station. And we’re gonna steal it.”

 

Rome snorted, “Okay big guy. How do we steal if it is being guarded by every corrupt cop in the city?”

 

Dom’s grin lit up, “No I mean we will steal the actual safe.”

Luke smirked seeing where this was going, “You’re gonna need a big motherfuckin’ truck to ram that wall.”

 

Dom nodded, “Yep, can we use yours?”

 

“You betcha!”

 

Dom looked satisfied, “Good we’ll attach the hooks and drive the safe to a secure location to crack it.”

 

Hobbs sighed, as he knew it wasn’t what a good law man would do. He wondered if O’Conner’s insanity was contagious. No he knew what it was he wanted Reyes more than he wanted Toretto. “You’ll have 24 hours and then no one will be able to help you. It will only be you that I will chase, Yours is the ass they want.”

  
Han was impressed; it was nuts yet it could work. Maybe. He couldn’t help tease the laidback blonde, “70 seconds!”  
The only response from the hyper focussed thief was a middle finger, which was understandable in any language. They all looked to Gordon, who shrugged, “He’s sensitive about these things.”

 

He wasn’t the only one sensitive to these things; Tej hated the idea of anyone being able to get into the safe that he was struggling with. All looked over when they heard the massive creak of the safe opening, Brian stood leaning against the open steel door, grinning cockily, “How about ‘dem apples?”

 

Rome and Tej were looking at Brian with new found appreciation. The boy in the interim years had definitely been expanding his skill set. “I’m impressed homey.”

 

Gordon grinned, “You’re slipping. You would have down that quicker a few months ago.”

Brian rolled his eyes, knowing that his lover was just trying to bait him. He didn’t bother to rise to the challenge, “Maybe, but I’ve been playing sexy nurse to ya ass.”

 

Luke rolled his eyes, but could see that just maybe this crazy ass plan could work. He also noted that one person who was definitely not impressed with the banter and flirting was Toretto. In fact, he was pretty sure that at the moment that if Toretto could kill with just a look then Gordon would be six feet under. Actually with a mental smile he couldn’t help but think that he’d pay to see that matchup. He did know one thing and that O’Conner certainly had a type.

 

They could see the interested smiles that garnered from the group and Brian shrugged. “You’re just jealous that you could never look that good in a skirt.”

 

Rome was all over that comment and was winding up his new best friend, “Hey T you would make an ugly ass woman.”

 

“You ain’t no prize darlin.”

 

Gordon snickered, “They are more precious than me and you.”

 

Brian smirked, just having to add his own two cents. “Well they have definitely got arguin’ like a married couple down pat.”

 

Mia was laughing so hard she was crying - it was too precious, and she needed the light hearted relief. She had been so worried for Dom and Vince that she hadn’t thought twice about calling for Brian. He was clear headed and had always managed to temper Dom’s anger just a little. It was too bad that Gordon had got there first but she could tell that he was happy and she would do her best to remind Dom that he was the one who let Brain go.

 

Hobbs rolled his eyes, “I want to go and toy with Reyes a little.”

 

Brian was laughing openly, “Let me guess? Rumour of your death has been greatly exaggerated.”

“You know it, plus I need to go and pick up our vehicle."

 

Brian nodded, and remembering, “Huh yeah, don’t be near at midnight. We’ll be liberating some equipment tomorrow in preparation.”

 

Gordon grinned, as it was something that they had devised upon realising the current flaws. They couldn’t help it; to the others this was about revenge but this was what they did for a living. Well, maybe not so much now, but the old skills die hard. He and Brian tried to have innocent looks on their faces but they were failing miserably and they knew it.

 

Mia rolled her eyes, “What are you planning on stealing?”

 

How was this, her life? She used to have such a simple life and now she didn’t blink, and her favourite reading list was tourist and living guides for Countries who don’t have extradition treaties with the US of A.

 

Brian pretended to be a little kid, and looked really penitent. His eyes were cast down and he was idly playing with his foot, “We wanna steal us some cop cars.”

 

Hobbs rolled his eyes, “Do you remember that you’re still a real live agent?”

  
Brian rolled his eyes, of course he had not forgotten. But let’s face it. If he was playing the right side of the fence in this case then by right he should have walked into the factory and arrested everyone’s ass. Instead of reminding them, he played it coy, “Yeah but it's so much more fun on the other side.”

 

“Crazy,” was all Luke muttered. He stood and gestured for Neves to follow him. If this plan was to work then he needed to go secure his vehicle. As a bonus he got to go and scare Reyes. It wasn’t what he wanted, but he wanted complete revenge so he could wait.

 

Gordon smirked as he got the van to run parallel to the station fence. The guys would have a small window in which to follow Brian. He didn’t doubt that Brian could do it - he’d had practice. In truth for the racers, boosting a few cop cars from the station was like taking candy from a baby.  Brian shuddered a little, as he could remember actually driving one of these around not that long ago. It was more than a little weird.  Brian just knew that when they lined up on the line it would end up in a drag race. It was fun and nostalgic but he didn’t miss it as much as he thought he would.

 

He laughed when Rome staked one million as the pot, “Hey Rome. You remember I’m the only one with that much to my name.”

 

The others stared at him in shock and he rolled his eyes - It wasn’t his fault if they were slow on the uptake. “Whatever girls let’s race.”

 

The lights turned, and he gunned it. His reactions had sped up as he’d been playing driver one too many times in the passing years. And it turns out that running from the law and evading cops in high speed car chases really was good training. In fact, a quarter mile with no obstacles was probably a little too easy and unfair but again, not his fault they all knew what he’d been doing since they’d last met. Okay maybe that wasn’t strictly true but they’d surely worked out the cliff note version.

 

The light changed, and Brian floored it, knowing better than any of them how best to get the most rev’s out of these engines.  He and Dom pulled away, the others were good, just not good enough. They were toe-for-toe their bumpers inching forward. Brian was smirking, Dom had gone too quickly and he was gonna enjoy gunning it. The one small shame was that he wouldn’t be able to see Dom’s face.

 

He didn’t know that back at the garage - they were being watched on the camera’s by Gordon and Mia, who were alternately laughing and shaking their heads in exasperation.  When Gordon saw Bri’s evil grin, “Go on luv’ show him that you ain’t a buster.”

Mia cocked her head to the side, it was clear that Gordon knew something that they didn’t. It soon became obvious as all of a sudden from having been neck and neck - Brian shot forward by half a car’s length. Gordon punched the air, “That’s my boy.”

 

Mia chuckled, “Oh that was funny. Try not to wind Dom up he’s a sore loser.”

 

Gordon nodded not because he was altruistic but knew the type of greeting he’d get from Brian. It would make bragging unseemly, and the greeting would be all the bragging he’d need. “Of course, you’re gonna have to put up with me in your space mama when it goes down.”

 

Mia frowned and realised two things: one that he knew she was pregnant and two, she was surprised that he wasn’t going to be with Brian. She wasn’t stupid and knew that Dom wanted Brian and knew that he would seize any advantage he could. As she got to know Gordon she knew he was a shrewd man and it didn’t add up.

 

Gordon shrugged, “I’m not blind. Brian won’t stray no matter what Toretto tries. Plus, you keep stroking your tummy and it’s still new to you isn’t it?”

Mia let out a breath of relief, and she was pleased that she could tell someone. At the moment only Vince, and Dom knew, but trying to get them to talk about their feelings was an exercise in futility that she wasn’t inclined to try. “Yeah, but why won’t you be out with them?”

 

Gordon smiled enigmatically, “You are good but this is what we do for a living. If the plan crumbles you won’t have the instincts to rely on. Plus, Brian is still scared after I got shot and I won’t distract him. It’s best for me to stay and coordinate and make sure your ass is safe.”

 

The conversation ended hearing the rumble of four cars; it looked like the guys were back. The others got of their cars, looking a little amazed that they’d stepped out of the _front_ seat. Brian though was buzzing, riding high from the win and zero’d in on Gordon. The team watched as Brian stalked forward looking vaguely predatory. Gordon just smirked, as Brian jumped him. He was ready and braced him, hauling him close, Brian let him take lead, and Gordon took what was his.

 

Gordon broke the kiss reluctantly, resting his forehead against Bri’s head. He licked his lips, savouring the taste on his tongue. “Hey baby you have fun\/”

 

“Better I won.”

 

Gordon chuckled, “Yes you did. Now let’s take Reyes down so we can get back to business.”

 

Brian nodded taking a deep breath and relishing the smell of Gordon. He hadn’t realised what a stabilising presence Gordon had become in his life. No, he realised when after G was shot he used to curl around him in bed. Brian didn’t break the hug, not interesting in seeing the peoples reaction, and actually enjoying just being held by his lover. “So we good?”

 

Gordon chuckled as his cell went off and he just read it between them in order to read it. He smirked, “All signs point to it.”

 

Brian reluctantly broke free, “So is everything in order?”

Mia nodded, “If that was Hobbs saying that he's got the truck then yep. Well, apart from where your boy thinks he needs to stay and watch me.”  She crossed her hands over her chest, showing how unimpressed she was with the idea.

 

Brian shrugged, “You’re pregnant none of us will leave you unprotected.”

 

Mia was exasperated, “How do you both know?”

 

Gordon snorted, “We’re observant. So we have an hour before we do this. How about we celebrate?”

Dom watched and smiled happy for Mia as the crew crowded around Mia to congratulate her and Vince. However he was also sad as he noted how in tune Brian and Gordon were and he knew in his heart that no matter what he wanted. This time it wouldn’t be. It was that simple.

 

Rome slid up close, “So did you let him win?”

 

Dom shook his head, “Nope that was all him. Good thing too as he is gonna have to drive out of his skin for this too work.”

 

 

 

The time went quick and before they knew it, the team was pulling out. All ready to complete their parts with Mia and Gordon remaining behind to be their eyes and ears.  They drove towards the Police Station and Hobbs armoured truck joined the convoy - which was critical.

 

The station had many armed men, but nothing that could protect the vault wall from an armoured tank smacking into it at high speed. Well, in truth, they also weren’t fully equipped to deal with a very pissed off, heavily armed DSS agent either. The fact of the matter was that after two minutes there was a clear window for Dom and Brian to drive through and attach the high powered steel cable that would allow them to drive the safe away. It was definitely a novel approach for Gordon and Brian, who usually favoured stealing the money out of the safe.

 

After a tense few seconds the forces worked in their favour and they were moving - dragging the safe through the streets of Rio behind them. It was okay until the police vehicles started to catch up with them, which was where Mia and Gordon came into their own.   The radios were giving them updates, as they traversed the streets of Rio dragging a titanium steel safe behind them. It was harder than they thought and got harder once they tried shooting at them. Taking the hard right onto the street meant they actually took the bank out much to Brian’s amusement. Gordon was clearly no better, “Babe you ain’t gotta be greedy you’ve stolen a safe. We haven’t got the time to knock over a bank.”

 

Brian snarled at him, “Fuck you and someone get these ants off our backs.”

 

Gordon rolled his eyes, “Help is on its ways and don’t make promises you can’t keep.” He finished in a breathy voice, trying to keep Brian calm - teasing was a sure fire way of doing that.

 

Gordon kept his promises, and the help came in the form of officers Han and Rome, who served to greatly confuse the police response by taking them out, but in their own cars. Brian laughed, hearing Rome’s exuberant, “Excuse me Mr police officer.” It was the only warning the police guy before Rom ran him off the road.

 

Mia rolled her eyes hoping that her own child would not be as taxing as Rome seemed to be. “Guys the plan is working. You’ve pissed off everyone.”

 

Gordon snickered, but manfully resisted adding any further comment. “You have your window and the bridge - make the most of it.”

 

 

Brian’s grin could actually be heard through the radio as ridiculous as it sounded.  They managed to keep the safe relatively stable allowing the crazy Spaniards to hook the decoy safe onto their cars and quickly hid the real money safe in the confines of a disguised garbage truck.  On the other side of the bridge all there was a stretch of long road, which was bad. The pursuit vehicles would easily catch up with them as they were dragging less weight.

 

Brian wondered what Dom would do, Brian knew that effectively they had what they needed to make a clean getaway, but Dom wouldn’t see it that way. If he thought that his family was in danger then he may put himself in harm’s way. Brian could see the clear exit strategy -, they could drop the safe in the middle of the highway, as it would stop pursuit vehicles and Brian knew that Reyes was a dead man walking. He had been that the minute he’d taken out Hobbs team.

 

Mia came onto the radio pleading, "Dom, don't do it. My baby needs his uncle."

 

Gordon wondered how Brian knew it would happen because he now owed Brian a blow job each morning for a month. It was hardly a horrible crime but he would love to have known how he knew. He came on the radio, "Babe, do it."

 

Brian knew it was time and slammed the machine that cut their cords. He spared a minute to glance back in satisfaction, watching as Reyes’ lead cars were taken out by the dropped safe. Dom snarled, "What are you doing?"

 

Brian rolled his eyes, it seemed Dom had forgotten that he was no longer his buster. "Making sure ya ass doesn't end up in jail. Now drive and listen to the show."

 

Dom heard Mia's furious voice, "Dom so help me, you best listen to him!"

 

Whilst she sounded mad, back in the hideout she’d crumpled, knowing how close she’d come to losing him.

Gordon saw the strong sister crumple, and did the only thing he could - he hugged her close and flicked the switch, “Babe we got audio and you’re now on the same circuit as Hobbs.”

 

He heard Brian’s relieved voice, “Copy that,” Mia and Gordon listened in relief as their heard the squeal of rubber burning. Dom listened to an audio feed that was the unmistakable sound of automatic gunfire cutting down Reyes’ goons and the unmistakable rumble of Hobbs vehicle sounding a bit battered but apparently still moving.

 

Brian glanced across to see Dom looking back in shock. He rolled his eyes, before saying in the radio, “Mia would kill my ass if I didn’t bring you back.”

 

Dom smirked, “Yeah she does have pregnant scary down pat.”

 

They listed in disbelief at the monumental ego Reyes was displaying not realising who was shooting at him,. “Do you know who I am? I can have you killed!”

 

Back on the highway Hobbs quirked an eyebrow, as he got out of his vehicle in amusement - the irony was most definitely not lost on him.  It was funny because he also knew exactly what to say in that moment, “This was for my men you son of a bitch.”

 

Reyes turned around, paling as he heard a dead man speak. He didn’t get to ponder it as he was dead a second later, dropped by a bullet that landed square between his eyes. Hobbs felt it was too quick, but revenge was revenge and that was why a second later his second joined him. After all, Luke recalled him being on the actual scene of the ambush.  He listened as his radio crackled and heard O’Conner, “We square?”

 

Hobbs looked back at the safe, which Neves was getting closer too. He laughed, “Tell Toretto he has twenty four hours before I come for him. Too bad about the safe.”

 

Brian bit back a smirk, considering the safe was a decoy, but he was mindful that they were all on the same radio circuit. “Dom you accept?”

 

Dom was shaking his head in disbelief, when he’d known _Brian the buster_ he’d been bold, but now, he’d gotten worse in his old age. “Yeah I accept.”

 

Hobbs got the last word, “Be seeing you Torretto.” They heard the radio click off but they weren’t stupid, Brian said, “G cycle the frequency.”

 

When they pulled back up into the factory they were engulfed in hugs. Dom was just glad that it was over and was surprised when the thieving couple, handed them tickets. “It’s been fun guys, but you have a very tiny window in which to leave.”

 

Mia frowned, “What’s this?”

 

Brian smiled, “Call it a congratulations on your first big heist.”

 

Gordon chuckled, “Yep it is called an exit strategy.”

 

The team looked, and they all had tickets to far countries with a recurring theme. They were all countries without an extradition treaty with the USA. Brian stood engulfed in Gordon’s arms and they were both smiling. Brian was the one to speak for the couple, “Good luck, and your only successful if you don’t get caught.”

 

The team split and much to the relief of Brain and Gordon, none of them did. Gordon didn’t think that he would be so happy, but even Toretto grew on him in the end. He wouldn’t be on his Christmas card list but he no longer actively loathed him - it was progress.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Epilogue: A new future

 

Mia had set up the beach cottage exactly how she wanted it; ready for the arrival of their first baby. Vince had wisely nodded and happily moved everything that she asked for when she wanted to rearrange the furniture for the up tenth time.  Vince could have made a bigger deal and he had no doubt that when Dom, Elena, Brian and Gordon arrived he’d be mocked mercilessly.  However every time Vince thought about having an argument over something trivial - he still felt the ghost of the skillet that Mia had clocked him with. It was his own fault as he’d been an insensitive jackass and really he should never commented about Mia’s ass looking big in those pants. He knew his wife better than to say stupid, hurtful shit when she was in the kitchen. She may look sweet and innocent in comparison to her big brother but all who knew them - knew who had the worse temper.

 

Mia was looking forward to the others arriving. She just hoped that now Dom had Elena that he would leave Brian and Gordon alone. She knew that in another time or place that Dom and Brian could have been lovers. Yet she truly believed that every couple had chances, but if the couples don’t recognise the chances or fail to seize the potential moment then the chance passes by. What is important though is to find a new equilibrium. She had managed to find one with Brian; after all he was now quite probably her best-friend. At one time they could have been a couple but the minute she’d seen him in Brazil flanked by Gordon she knew that would never be - for the same reason that he and Dom would never be.  Gordon Cozier had managed to take the broken pieces of the man known as Brian O’Conner and help him heal to the best of his ability. It was quite stunning to see how happy and carefree he could be in comparison to the guy they’d met in LA.

 

Brian managed to beat his good friend by 10 minutes. Mia and Vince watched as the couple stepped out of Gordon’s Jeep, they couldn’t help but laugh. It seemed that it didn’t matter where they were you would not get them out of their suits.

 

Vince was exasperated, “Do they ever not wear suits?”

 

Mia shrugged, “Who cares they’re still pretty to look at.”

 

Vince huffed, “What do you mean they are still pretty ... what about me?”

 

Gordon was not able to resist that opening, “Your chopped liver.”

 

Brian snickered, “nah, you’re the baby daddy, she’s not gonna throw you over just yet.”

 

Dom listened to the banter on the deck holding Elena’s hand.  She was very amused and had smiled more in the last six months than she had in the past six years. “How many children did you say we would have?”

 

Dom’s laugh was loud and raucous and distracted all the others from their banter.  Mia though was happy and willing to be playful.  It was probably the fact that they were all safe and happy - it rather improved a gal’s mood. “Yeah Dad. Where you been?”

 

Dom sighed feigning disapproval, “Me and your mother needed some time alone.”

 

Brian snickered, pointing at Mia’s bump. “I think you spent a little too long away.”

 

Dom shrugged, “Yeah well we were more worried about you and Gordon getting bored and robbing a bank.”

 

Gordon heard the olive branch being handed and went with it, “Well we had other distractions.” His grin was frankly lecherous and Elena couldn’t help but laugh. She had managed to adapt to the organised chaos that followed the group fairly well.  She also had handled the fact that her lover was getting over a major crush on one of them.

 

It had been hard to begin with but they had stumbled through the first few awkward meetings. Now the Toretto siblings fought for the title of best friend. That was until Gordon suggested that they share him. Brian had pouted saying that he was not a possession to be shared.

 

Gordon had at the time patted his head and Brian gave up knowing when he was being humoured.

 

Mia knew exactly how to settle this, “Yeah well he is looking for attention ... What he really wants is to race you again.”

 

Dom snorted, “He wants to race the Jeep against my Charger.”

 

Brian had the most angelic smile, “Yep.” It was the type of smile that would have made heterosexual men re-evaluate their sexuality.

 

Mia managed to keep a straight face until they left for their race. She collapsed into Vince laughing, “Oh I can’t wait to see Dom’s face.”

 

Gordon grinned, “Brian has been planning this for months. The car is now so much more.”

 

The others joined in laughing now being part of the joke. It was a new time for the whole team both old and new. More importantly despite all being wanted criminals bar two of them. They had found a happy equilibrium and some much adored peace. Who could say no to that?

 

_Well that was until they found out Letty alive and then everything went to shit again but that is another story._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first bigbang - thank you to everyone who read. You guys rock and all comments are welcome :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Who Am I? [FANART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765806) by [Firefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox)




End file.
